The Wolf Mark
by BlueArcticWolf
Summary: In accordance to the old laws, a Konoha kunoichi is to marry the new Yukikage, have a Kekkei Genkai and prevent war all at once. Haruno Sakura becomes the bride, while her groom is shrouded in mystery, dark secrets and blood as ancient as time itself...
1. Contract

_Okay, new story!! This is an AU that involves a great deal of Narutoverse tweaking, so don't be surprised if things are not lined up with the manga or anime. Also, big, huge THANK YOU to Juniper11, who so thoughtfully beta'd this for me. Enjoy!_

**Type: Mystery/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13 (for now)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku, other minor relationships**

**World: Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any persons, places or other miscellaneous odds and ends attributed to the show or manga.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Contract**

* * *

It was snowing; the tiny shards of ice falling softly onto the thick blanket of snow that had already accumulated. The wind blew softly through the trees, and night began to creep across the dark gray sky. It was in this setting that Uchiha Itachi allowed his body to relax for the first time in nearly fifteen years. The tenseness of his muscles slowly melted away, leaving him feeling languid and at peace. He was lying under the shelter of a large pine tree, watching the world slowly lose all color. It was alright though, because he himself had long ago lost the ability to see the pigments in the environment around him. In fact, as his body shut down, Itachi realized he couldn't _see_ at all.

The fight with his brother had been a long one, but this too had been in the Uchiha genius' master plan. The only way to remove one's name from the Akatsuki roster was to die, and with a bit of help from one Hoshigake Kisame, Itachi had managed to do just that. The shark man was not entirely sold on the idea of Itachi going on alone, but Itachi had insisted that his partner not follow, for the death of one Akatsuki was explainable, but two was suspicious. Itachi smirked at the thought of Kisame explaining how the most powerful Nin in the organization was dead.

He coughed harshly, unable to bring even a hand up to cover the dirtied blood that flew from his lips. The disease that ravaged his body was taking him to hell, and Itachi decided that if anything, he belonged there. The cold around him was mercifully removing his ability to feel; taking the sharp pain from his chest and leaving him numb. He closed his tired eyes and smiled.

'_I am finished. I have served my purpose and I am ready.' _

Perhaps fate was laughing uproariously, for at that moment Itachi sensed several bodies surrounding him. His body was frozen, but he could detect inhuman chakra beginning to bring warmth back into his body. There was a soft snuffle, and as the young heir strained to hear any noises that would clue him into whom had decided to save him, he sensed a massively powerful chakra just inches from his prone body. He felt nothing as his hands were numb, but his nose picked up the scent of forest and fur, warmth and freedom.

"What have you done to yourself, boy? I thought we had a deal." The voice was rough and commanding, and while Itachi was drifting away, his training forced him to answer.

"I believe our contract is severed when I die, Fuyu." A snort.

"Ah, but you are no good to me dead." Itachi heard no more after that, for all at once it was warm and he suddenly forgot where, whom, and what he was.

* * *

Haruno Sakura loved the snow. She loved the crisp feeling of the winter wind on her face and the clean scent of it biting at her nose. She loved looking out over the expanse of her home and seeing the beauty and glory of the pristine whiteness that covered it. She was bundled up in her red parka and pink mittens, waddling along the slushy roads towards the Hokage building. While she loved winter and all that it entailed, she did not like getting up at four in the morning to answer her leader's call. In all likeliness it was Tsunade wanting more sake. Sakura believed that the woman was only alive because her expert healing abilities kept her liver from shutting down from all the alcohol it was forced to process. It was sad really, but then again Tsunade was a terror to work with if she wasn't at least slightly tipsy.

The red and pink patterned scarf that was wound around Sakura's neck came out of the parka's comfy hold at that moment, fluttering like a banner behind the pink haired girl. Sakura groaned and reached for it, winding it slowly back around her throat, knowing that if it got ruined Ino would roast her alive.

Ino did not like to do girly things, but once she had taken it into her head to knit, the blonde had knit and knit until everyone she knew had something. Sakura, Sai and Naruto had gotten scarves, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Chouji had gotten mittens, Kiba, Hinata and Tenten had gotten blankets… and so on. And because of her time consuming efforts, Ino had threatened each friend with terrible deaths if any of her creations was ruined. Sakura smiled smugly to herself. She wasn't afraid of Ino's threats--she'd never concede to being inferior to the blonde kunoichi, though it _was _a nice scarf and she really didn't want anything to happen to it.

Once the kunoichi made it past the threshold of the cold building, she sighed softly and reached for a paper lantern that sat in a small alcove just to the left of the entrance. The power in this district had apparently gone out sometime during the night, and without power Sakura feared that it would be a long, cold day. From the looks of the weather outside, it didn't seem inclined to lighten up any time soon. She lit up a match and watched her breath become frozen puffs in the dim light.

It was slow going up to Tsunade's office, but once Sakura made it, she was surprised to see a feeble light streaming from the miniscule crack under the heavy door. What was more; she heard harsh voices from the other side.

"_The hell you are! Get out of here before I rip the teeth from your jaws! My kunoichi are not for sale, and you make sure to tell him that!" _

Tsunade was sure worked up about whatever the guest in her office was saying. Sakura strained to sense the other person, but could only pick up a trace of foreign chakra. Either he was very weak, or….

"_My Lady, I have not come to upset you. I am only here to relay his offer. It would be in the best interest of the village for you to take it. You have three days to decide." _

There was a distinct pop, as though a summons had disappeared. Sakura composed herself and knocked gently upon the door.

"Come in!" came the sharp bark. Sakura hesitantly opened the door, peaking around the edge as though afraid of losing her head. Tsunade was sitting in her old worn chair, a bottle of sake in one hand and her forehead in the other. Sakura quietly stepped into the room and stood patiently, knowing that when she was ready, Tsunade would acknowledge her. There was a harsh sigh, and when Sakura looked over, she was alarmed to see weariness upon Tsunade that seemed to age her more than her jutsu could cover. She was slumped, and all of the power and strength she had once exuded seemed to have left her.

"Sakura, I know you've been working very hard for the past few months at the hospital, so I have decided to put you on temporary leave." Sakura gasped, unable to phantom not being allowed to do the work that she loved dearly. Strong words poured from her mouth before she could stop them, knowing her volatile mentor would not appreciate them.

"No, Lady Tsunade! I don't want to stop now; there are too many patients whom I need to see! I love my work and I-"

"Don't presume to tell me what to think, girl! Now sit down. It's too cold for you to be pacing about like that." Sakura huffed and sat down in one of the chairs opposite the desk, settling her eyes on the darkness outside. Every once in awhile, snow would glimmer off the light shimmering through the windows drawing the young woman's attention and momentarily distracting her from the command she had just been issued. The blonde leader sighed at the forlorn look on her apprentice's face.

"You have been putting too much strain in your body; I see too much exhaustion in your face." Tsunade offered by way of partial explanation, even though she knew the young girl was not entitled to it. "Now, you will not argue with me, Sakura. You're going to take what I hand you and you will not complain. Is that understood?"

"…Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, there is a set of scrolls in the restricted section of the library. I need for you to retrieve and study them."

"You want me to research scrolls?" Sakura's brow furrowed quizzically.

"These aren't just any scrolls, Haruno. These scrolls hold the oldest and most powerful contracts in existence. They contain the roots and bases that have built up the strongest families in the entire Five Nations." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Marriage contracts? But why would you need those? We haven't used that kind of binding in four hundred years."

"There is a new development in the treaties we've been working on with some of the last remaining villages. These contracts are essential to make sure that no loop hole is missed. I want you to look them over, but do not share your findings with anyone but me. Not even Naruto is allowed to know what you are working on, is that clear?" Sakura nodded.

"But why me? Isn't Shikamaru more suited to research?"

"Never mind why I've chosen you. Besides, you retain what you learn better than any of the others. I want you to be thorough. You have this next week off to do the research. I'll expect a report in two days. You begin now."

"But the library is closed! It's only five thirty in the morning!"

"No excuses! Now be gone!" Sakura huffed but bowed in respect, taking herself off to begin work as quickly as possible.

* * *

Tsunade felt the throb in her skull begin to grow. The sake wasn't working as well as it had at one time, and now she had a very nosy kunoichi to deal with. It wouldn't be long until Sakura came across the contract of the Wolves. The ache became a borderline migraine, and just as the older woman was contemplating going back to the warmth of her bed, a slight knock of the glass panel behind her resounded in the room.

Hatake Kakashi sat crouched on the sill, awaiting an invitation to enter. Tsunade jerked her head and the Jounin slid into the room.

"You wished to see me?" He asked around a pointed yawn. Tsunade grunted her assent.

"Yes, over an _hour_ ago when it was _urgent_!" The silver haired man only snorted and rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Well, what can I do for you, M'lady?"

"Tell me about the Wolf Clan and their contractors." Kakashi became so still that Tsunade almost believed she'd shocked him.

"Why would you want to know about that?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"Because the Hatake Clan was originally their pact partners, up until your father died. Your family knows more about them than even the Inuzuka."

"They are a fierce Clan, only creating contracts with those they deem worthy. Only three Clans have ever been able to make a blood pact."

"Yes, I know of two. The Hatake and the Inuzuka. Who is the last?"

"The Uchiha."

* * *

Sakura had finally made it up to the large building that housed thousands of books and scrolls. After giving a signed missive to the thin and slightly condescending librarian who apparently lived _in_ the library, Sakura made her way to the tower that housed all of the Forbidden and Ancient Scrolls. She waited impatiently while the librarian spoke with the two guards in front of the double doors.

She wanted to know what Lady Tsunade was so secretive about. Surely it had to be something juicy if it had to do with marriage contracts. Such things were rarely used anymore, but when they were, the blood and sheer power of the ancient promise lasted for all time. In fact, all of the Clans with Kekkei Genkai were blood bound, but the actual contracts had not been initiated since the births of those families.

Once she had finally been able to access the storage room, Sakura felt an excitement wash over her. She loved to study history, and it seemed that these scroll were doused in it. According to Lady Tsunade's directions, the Marriage scrolls were located in the last section before the wide windows on the north side.

The room was dark, dusty, and cold as the only light to permeate the darkness came from Sakura's lone lantern. The sun had not yet arisen behind the thick clouds outside, so Sakura stumbled and fumbled her way around miscellaneous stacks of old books, scattered scrolls, and boxes upon boxes whose contents were not visible. As she finally came to her destination, she was coughing from the dust she'd kicked up in her movement. She waved a hand in front of her face in vain trying to clear the air. Realizing that her endeavor was useless, she allowed her eyes to scan for the correct kanji. She found that her mission was going to be much easier than she thought as she grasped the documents that she had been searching for.

Sakura took the scrolls out of storage, and brought them to a table in the adjoining room where she spread them out carefully. There were five scrolls, each bearing the mark of one of the Great Nations. All of the scrolls were tightly sealed by protective jutsu, which was surprising. It wasn't as if these items hid dangerous secrets… or did they? Sakura snorted at her own fanciful thoughts and reached for the first set of scrolls. It was red, with the mark of the Leaf of its cover.

"The land of Fire it is, then."

* * *

"-And you're sure there is no other way to break it?"

"These terms were put into the contract to ensure that the contractor and the Summons had balance. These are the rules. I never had this problem, as the Dog Clan is much easier to deal with. They only ask a few simple things and will come at your will. I am sure the Slug Clan is the same."

"Yes, but nothing so… so…"

"Dangerous? Invasive? Creative? There was a reason I resisted the contract. I was not suited to the demands of the Wolves, and they do not accept anyone they deem to be weak."

"Hatake Kakashi, weak is not a word I would associate with you." Kakashi chuckled darkly.

"There are many definitions for that word. You'd be surprised at the expectations within the contract. Again, why in the world would you want to know about the Wolf Summons?" Tsunade eyed Kakashi critically, knowing that this man was more trustworthy than any other person she knew, besides Jiraiya.

"I got a message from the Yukikage concerning a pact…"

* * *

Sakura scanned the contents of the scroll holding all information from the land of Water. It was the same as Fire; rules, marriages, a list of names and families, even a sub list of summons and their tacked regulations. However, one section stood out. It was from the land of Snow, and it seemed to be the best lead for information. It was information on a contract between the Wolf Summoning Clan and an ancient human Clan whose name was blurred from the paper.

"… _and the Wolf Clan demanded a high price for the Blood-Binding. The heir of the Clan must submit himself to the Wolves. He must become one of them and prove his worth, and the female he marries must also stand a trial. It is written that he who can create a blood-bond with the Wolves wields the power of the wolves themselves…"_

It cut off there, but Sakura was intrigued. It was unheard of for such an interaction between humans and their Summons. Usually the Summons demanded nothing more than a simple prick of the finger to seal the promise, but this seemed much deeper. Sakura kept reading, but the mentioning of the contract became fewer. It wasn't until much later that she came across something that had her blood running cold.

"…_The only way to keep peace with the land of Fire is to take a bride of noble blood from Konoha. She must possess a Kekkei Genkai and be of good breeding. This is the only true way to prevent war between Water and Fire, as well as maintain a balance between them. A bride must be chosen within the first two years of the Yukikage's rise to power."_

There were only two kunoichi in Konoha who could possible fit that bill. Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. They were of noble blood and both possessed their family's Kekkei Genkai. Surely Lady Tsunade wouldn't force a marriage out of one of them, would she?

* * *

So, here it is: first chapter of my new fic. Tell me what you think, and I'd love some thoughts as to who what when where and why!

-Wolf


	2. Conflict

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am so glad ya'll liked it! Remember, this IS an AU, so I don't think there will be too much in the way of canon, spoilers or accuracy as far as the anime and manga goes. Also, BIG HUGE thanks to my awesome beta, **Juniper11**. Your continued encouragement gives me fuel! Enjoy everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Type: Romance/Mystery**

**Rating: PG-13 (for now…)**

**Pairing: Itachi/Sakura, other minor pairings**

**World: Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone or anyplace associated with Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Conflict**

* * *

Sakura was tired. The research she'd been doing was long and arduous, coupled with no heat and little sleep; the kunoichi was running on empty. It had been five days since she had begun her studies, and her muscles were tired from little movement, and her eyes screamed in pain from being used so hard.

She slowly put down her pen, barely hearing the 'click' sound as it landed on the table. She'd been furiously scribbling notes and thoughts onto a spare scroll on all she had learned. She rubbed her weary eyes and was unable to stifle the yawn that escaped from between her lips. It was about two in the afternoon, and the girl suddenly realized she was late for lunch. This meant that not only would Naruto be looking for her, but Sai would be as well. Sakura hurriedly put a bookmark jutsu on the Earth Scroll and dashed out of the Restricted Section. Her run did not slow as she passed the creepy librarian, but once she came to the bracing cold of the early afternoon, she allowed herself to pause. She took a deep breath in and again marveled at early winter's beauty. Fall wasn't quite finished yet, so this bout of snow was unexpected but welcome. Fire Country did not get as much moisture as some of the other countries, so any and all weather was mostly viewed as a good thing.

"Sakura-chan! There you are! Where the hell have you been?!" Naruto bounded up to the pink haired girl in a flash of neon orange and black. Sai followed sedately, his black parka and white skin contrasting drastically in his surroundings.

"Greetings, Ugly. Stupid and I have come to collect you for lunch." Sakura ignored the ugly comment and gently restrained Naruto from getting into her face, as he was wont to do. Geeze, but the boy reminded her of a puppy on steroids….

After putting a small amount of distance between her and Naruto she put her hands on her small hips and answered Naruto's rude question. "I was doing some work for Lady Tsunade. You know, Naruto? Actual _work_, as in getting up at a decent time and sitting down to look over information at which time-"

"Yech! There's a reason I don't buy into that crap, Sakura. I mean, a real ninja goes out and fights! He travels around the world and seeks his goal. And after that, he becomes Hokage!"

Sakura arched a brow and slowly shook her head at her teammate's words. "You've been around Master Jiraiya too long, Naruto." The boy pouted, but said no more as Sai cleared his throat.

"I understand this necessary exchange of words, but I am cold and hungry. I shall leave you both if you do not come along." With that, the paint ninja turned and walked off. Sakura supposed that was as close to complaining as Sai would ever get.

As they walked, Sakura tuned out Naruto's ranting as she mulled over the contents of Water's marriage rules. They were by far the strictest; with pacts and laws and demands being made in every paragraph. It wasn't hard to understand as they were the second strongest nation, but it was the Snow pacts that had Sakura stumped. As far as she could tell, they were surrounded in ancient legends, old superstitions and blood. There was nothing helpful written on any scroll.

And then there was all of that information regarding the Wolf Summoning Clan. Perhaps the Wolves had something to do with the foundations of Yukigakure? And what of this bride? Sakura was sure that was what Tsunade was fishing for. Had the time come for a bride to be chosen? Supposing a bride was to be taken, would it come down to one of her friends being forced to give up their lives in order to appease an old law? Hadn't civilization evolved since then? She would not rest until she got to the bottom of this, and she would not allow anyone--not even Lady Tsunade-- to get in her way.

They arrived at the ramen stand in record time. Naruto bounded inside with a cry of glee, yelling for Ayame to serve up a steaming bowl of soup. Sai stopped at the entrance, glancing back at Sakura was those dark eyes of his, assessing her sharply.

"You have something heavy on your mind, Ugly. It shows in the age lines of your face."

"You're just lucky that I'm tired, Sai. Otherwise your face would be nothing more than a crater in your head right now." The pale young man smiled in that fake way of his and turned to order. Sakura sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair. She too sat and ordered, not really hungry but wanting to spend time with her boys. Naruto cuddled close and slung an arm around her shoulders. Sakura eyed the arm on her shoulder.

"You should ask Hinata out, you know."

"What? Hyuga Hinata? She won't even look at me! She just turns red and faints. I think she might have some brain damage." Naruto hesitated a moment, causing Sakura to look at him searchingly. "Besides, Kiba's been after her since we were kids!" Sakura tilted her head to the side wondering if that bit of information was causing the hesitation on his part. She knew of the Hyuga heiress' feelings for her friend and it just wouldn't do for the potential couple to let an opportunity slip through their fingers.

"Ask her, Naruto. You may never know when she might disappear forever." The blonde looked at her quizzically.

"What brought this on? Are you on your period again?" Sakura's fist made contact with Naruto's face, sending him flying for that one.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino knew when her friends were hiding things. She knew when Sakura had gotten a tattoo when she was too young and when Tenten had finally made out with Neji. She knew when Hinata had stolen a pair of Naruto's shorts on a mission, and she knew right that second that Sakura had a very interesting secret. She just didn't know the details, and for a snoop like her, this was very distressing. She stalked her prey silently, watching from the shadows as Sakura walked along the open market, browsing for fruit.

There was a slight stiffness to the pinkette's shoulders, an extra speed to her walk. She had an amazingly hard time choosing between chicken and beef, and now she was picking up a pear. Sakura hated pears.

"Oh, Forehead, why don't you just tell me already?" Ino asked in a sing-song tone placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sakura jumped slightly, confirming Ino's suspicions. As a ninja Sakura should never have been surprised, even if Ino was better at masking her chakra.

Sakura turned around to face Ino trying her best to keep her face blank, knowing that Ino would still read her like a book. "Ino, what are you talking about?"

"I know you know something good!" Ino's face lit up excitedly. "You gotta tell me!" Sakura sighed and avoided looking directly into Ino's eyes pretending that the fruit before her was fascinating.

"I don't have anything this time. Sorry."

"You suck at lying, you know. Even Naruto could have seen through that one."

"…Ino… I really can't talk about it." Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura started to walk away, but she only followed with determination.

"Sakura, you've always talked to me. Don't you trust me?" Sakura slanted her a look and said nothing. She turned to the vendor they'd stopped at and bought two packets of pockey. She handed one to Ino and resumed her stroll.

"So, this mission you can't tell me about… does it have something to do with a guy?"

"No."

"Hmmm, ok, how about this? You've been chosen to go undercover as a whore in order to infiltrate a drug ring, but if you tell anyone your cover could be blown because there are spies here!" Sakura stared at her friend incredulously because of her fanciful imaginings. Sarcasm immediately overtook her as it frequently did when she was in the presence of her old friend.

"Yes, Ino. However did you guess?"

"You left me no choice. How am I supposed to find out if you don't tell me?"

"This is something I've been sworn to secrecy about. I promise, the moment Lady Tsunade gives me the okay, I'll tell you all about it."

"Which means I'll never know…"

"Yup." Sakura smiled as Ino pouted. She realized that on some sick and twisted level, she really did enjoy keeping this secret from Ino. The blonde had firmly settled into the mantle of Village Gossip when they were children, and for Sakura to keep such a secret from her must be maddening. She giggled and shook her head.

"Really, Ino, you're acting as though you're a small child and I've just refused you ice cream. How pitiful can you get?" It was only seconds before Sakura saw that her hastily made plan to wipe the sad look off Ino's face and to distract her from her previous goal bore fruit. Fire spat from teal blue eyes as Ino bared her teeth at her.

"I loathe you." Ino had stopped in the middle of the road, which was probably why Kiba had such a hard time stopping Akamaru from bowling her over. There was a screech and a howl, combined with two bodies making contact at a high speed. Ino went flying while Kiba and Akamaru tumbled head over heels in the snow.

Sakura could only watch in morbid fascination as Ino landed in a puddle of icy mud. The girl stood up in the blink of an eye, her face a storm of rage as she inspected her ruined coat and skirt. Kiba stood as well, brushing himself off and checking Akamaru for any scrapes. He didn't notice Ino until her hand collided with his cheek.

"Yeowch! What the hell was that for, woman?"

"How dare you bowl me over, ruin my clothes and then yell at me! Don't you and that mutt watch where you're going?" Akamaru growled low in his throat.

"Be silent, Akamaru!" Ino's sharp voice surprised the large white dog, and in his sense of an alpha female, he hung his head. Kiba raged back at the young woman in front of him, sparking a screaming match that could be heard all the way to Wind Country. Sakura was still off to the side, watching with growing interest at the drama displayed before her.

It was then that she realized this was her chance to escape. With a small smile on her lips, she slipped away without a sound.

* * *

She had just made it to the entrance of the library when Sakura noticed a very disgruntled Sabaku Temari standing just outside. Her arms were crossed over her chest her eyes plastered on the sky above her. Her whole stance screamed 'disgruntled', but it didn't stop Sakura from waving to catch her attention.

"Temari!" The kunoichi's eyes focused on Sakura's approach and gave a small smile of greeting that was gone before it had even registered in Sakura's mind that it had appeared. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Suna helping Kankuro with the wedding preparations?" The Wind user sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but I came here to pick up the silks for Matsuri's dress. Gaara was adamant that his bride have only the best. I was also informed via messenger hawk that there has been some trouble near the border between Water and Wind. Lady Tsunade decided Shikamaru needed to escort me to the edge of your land." It was really very hard for Sakura to hold in her laugh. Sabaku Temari was strong and powerful, and she certainly didn't need Nara Shikamaru to follow her around. Lady Tsunade just wanted to win her bet against Gaara as to if the two young shinobi would hook up.

"So, why are you waiting here?"

"Shikamaru told me to meet him here. He said he needed to find you, actually." Sakura furrowed her brow and absently said her goodbyes to Temari wondering why Shikamaru was in search of her. As she entered the double doors, she realized two things.

One, Lady Tsunade had not told her the entire truth about her research. Two, Nara Shikamaru had never looked so serious. Tsunade was standing in the middle of the library lobby, whispering rapidly with Shikamaru. The scrolls that Sakura had been looking at were being transported out of the building as fast as ANBU Black Ops could carry them. As Sakura approached, her leader and friend ceased their conversation.

"Sakura," Tsunade said quietly, "I am afraid we have a bit of a problem. Meet me in my office." Before Sakura could blink, she was gone.

Sakura then turned to Shikamaru with a frown.

"What-"

"Not here." Shikamaru took Sakura's arm and steered her back out the door. As he caught sight of Temari, he pushed Sakura ahead of him.

"Go. I will meet up with you in a moment." Sakura was confounded and quite perplexed. What in the world was going on here? With a huff, the girl turned and bounded off towards Hokage Tower.

* * *

As Sakura seated herself in Tsunade's office, she could not shake the sense of foreboding that sat upon her shoulders. The older woman waited for a few moments before beginning.

"Sakura, I asked you to research those scrolls for the sole reason of finding a loophole in a specific marriage contract." Tsunade pulled the Water marriage scroll from under her desk. She set the scroll down in front of her and rested her elbows on the edge of the desk. Her fingers steepled in front of her face as she gazed at her apprentice.

"Although I have not given you much time, I need you to tell me what you know so far."

At the seriousness of her mentor's tone Sakura immediately launched into a dissertation on what she had learned.

"Well, I know that of all the Nations, the Land of Snow is the most intricate concerning marriage pacts. One stipulation that I came across was that a kunoichi from Konoha was to marry the Yukikage within two years of his rise to power. The stipulation also states that she must come from a wealthy family and possess a Kekkei Genkai." At her ending words the accusation in Sakura's voice was subtle but firm. Tsunade was impressed, but had no time for such posturing.

"Indeed. I can think of two girls right off the bat who meet those requirements. Both of them are perfect candidates to be liaisons to Snow." Sakura tamped down her anger and resentment. It was apparent that the old practice of buying and selling good relations with other countries was not dead yet.

"My Lady, that pact is hundreds of years old. We don't need to drag out old traditions! We are in good standing with the Princess Yukie. Surely she accounts for something?" Tsunade only sighed and shook her head.

"If only it were that simple. Princess Yukie has sent me several missives concerning Snow. It seems that in the recent months the Village Hidden in the Glaciers has gathered power and forces and threatens to become the strongest village in all of Water. We can't ignore the threat, and we can't risk another war. Our village is still limping from the onslaught of Pein." Sakura could not believe her ears. Surely her mentor was not saying what she thought she was.

"So we send one of our own to sacrifice her life in order to appease a growing bully?!" Tsunade did not react to the angry outburst. If only Sakura could understand but she was young and had spent too much time in the company of Uzumaki Naruto.

"It's not like that, Sakura. The girl will be well cared for and given all her heart desires. She will be treated as if she were the wife of a wealthy daimyo."

"But she will not have her freedom! She can't be herself and live her own life! That's not fair, Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade slammed her hand down onto the desk causing Sakura to jump and remember the power that was held in the hands of her leader. "Sakura, you will sit down and listen to all I have to say! How dare you criticize me? I am your Hokage, so show me the respect I deserve and shut up!" Sakura huffed and sat back, thinking Naruto was as much like his grandmother as she was like her grandson. "I'm not sending one of my kunoichi to marry a stranger just because he demands it! The council has ordered that we do this not only to keep the peace, but because our Intel has been gathering some pretty frightening news." Sakura crossed her arms, grudgingly hearing her mentor.

"Am I interrupting?" Kakashi poked his head through the door, giving an eye crease to Sakura and Tsunade, and was promptly pushed inside by a grumbling Shikamaru. Tsunade slanted him the stink eye and returned her attention to her student.

"My girl, there are some things that you can't understand. I would never intentionally send a kunoichi to handle this situation if I thought for even a moment that she couldn't hold up under the pressure. Now, Kakashi, do you have that report?" The silver haired Nin nodded and handed over the requested item. Tsunade opened the scroll and scanned it. She shut it with a sigh.

"Sakura, you may leave us. I'll expect a full report of your findings by tonight. You are dismissed." Sakura stood stiffly and bowed. When she was gone, Tsunade slumped down further in her chair.

"Well, boys, has anything changed?" Kakashi shook his head and Shikamaru closed his eyes with a grunt.

"The attacks have gotten wider and much more vicious. We have word from Ishi, Kumo and Kusa that the ice storms have not let up for well over a week, and they believe these storms are not simple weather patterns." Kakashi seated himself and cleared his throat.

"My Lady, the Wolf Clan is known for their power over the elements. They have strong ties with each special element, but Water seems to be the strongest. It could be that the Yukikage is showing his seriousness in all of this by creating a plain that will be most beneficial to his ninja. These ice storms are spreading as far as Suna. If we don't answer them soon, I fear that we will be experiencing an ice age."

"Could it really come to something such as that?"

"I'm afraid so, My Lady." Tsunade turned and looked out over the soft falling snow. It seemed so harmless now. In fact, Konoha had never experienced a blizzard as they had too warm a climate, but she had seen the dangers of such weather in her travels.

"Any word from my husband?"

"My Lady, Lord Jiraiya sent word yesterday. He was in Kumo, and was stuck. He sends his love and asks that you complete the treaty, and soon." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he relayed the missive. Sometimes he wondered if he should have been born a messenger bird.

"Well then, I suppose I only have one choice. Send me Lords Yamanaka and Hyuga."

* * *

Sakura trudged along the road towards home, wondering if Lady Tsunade really planned to send one of her friends away. It seemed wrong to force one of them to leave their lives to appease a stranger. So lost in thought she didn't see Hinata and Naruto until they were upon her.

"Sakura! Hey, why do you seem so down?" Sakura looked up to see Naruto's concerned blue eyes gazing back at her. She smiled in reassurance.

"It's nothing, Naruto. I'm just a bit tired. So, what are you two doing?" Hinata blushed at this while Naruto smirked proudly.

"Hinata and I are goin' to a movie! I took your advice and now we're dating!" Sakura paled at this, but fortunately neither of them noticed. If they were dating, Naruto would certainly kick up a fuss if Lady Tsunade were to send Hinata away. She forced a smile that was really just a baring of her teeth.

"Wonderful! I hope you have fun together!" With that she slipped past her friends and continued on. It wasn't long before she was stopped once more.

"Sakura, hey, Sakura!" Ino came bounding up with a gleam in her eye. "So guess who has a HUGE crush on me!" Sakura stopped with a slight gasp.

"You met someone?" Ino looked affronted as she dragged her friend the rest of the way into their shared apartment. They both kicked off their boots and Ino went merrily into the kitchen to put on some tea.

"So, guess!"

"Uh, Shikamaru?"

"No, he has this _thing _for Temari." Ino said, rolling her eyes and wishing that the lazy ninja would go ahead and _do _something about the situation.

"Chouji? Lee? Shino?"

"Dating Ayame, Not in a million years, and ew."

"Neji? Genma?"

"Dating Tenten and are you even trying anymore?"

"I give up."

"Kiba!"

"Kiba? As in dog-boy-who-doesn't-bathe-and-sleeps-with-his-dog Kiba?"

"Yes." Ino sighed dreamily as the tea began to perk. Sakura drilled her with questions as they settled in. Ino regaled her of a long story about Kiba, his dog and a lot of chocolate. Somewhere in the middle Sakura's summons, a white, pink stripped tigress, popped into the room.

"Kyuuka? What is it?" Sakura clambered out of her nest of blankets with silent thanks that Ino's story had been cut short. The tigress looked at her mistress with apprehension. The tigress herself was a rather large cat, but even she knew fear when dealing with an angry Sakura. The feline sat back on her haunches and relayed her message.

"Now, kitten, don't kill the messenger, but Lady Tsunade has requested your presence in her office. It has to do with your research." Sakura could feel her blood pressure rise with her anger and disbelief.

"Really? Now?" Kyuuka nodded in confirmation.

"Now."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi took a deep breath, completely shell-shocked at the lack of pain. His lungs no longer felt raw and broken, and he could feel all of his extremities. His eyes were open, yet for some reason his vision was encased in darkness. However, his chakra had been restored and he could sense two very large chakra signatures to his right.

"Fuyu, Nadare." The wolves snuffed softly.

"You have awakened, pup. This is good. I knew from the moment we signed with you that you would be strong. Now, how do you feel?"

"I no longer feel pain." Fuyu sighed softly.

"I am afraid this is only temporary. The jutsu Nadare has performed will only staunch the pain for a few weeks. We must find a more accomplished healer to help you." Itachi could almost see the large black wolf shake his regal head. Fuyu was the leader of the Wolf Clan, and with this came the instinct to protect all that he saw as his. This included his Summoning partner. Fuyu had always harbored a fondness for the sharp-eyed Uchiha who did not show the same ruthless and bloodthirsty tactics that his clan exhibited.

"I am sorry I could not do more, Itachi-chan. However I do hope to learn more if this pact goes through correctly." Nadare was Fuyu's mate, a medium sized she-wolf with fur as white as snow.

"Where are we?"

"Yukigakure, in the Kage compound. You were named Yukikage a week ago. You have accomplished much for an unconscious man."

"I don't like the deception, Fuyu. Lies never create a solid base."

"Wise words, pup, but this was necessary. In order to continue the Prophecy, we needed to secure your place. Time will tell if you are capable."

"Fuyu, be kind!" Itachi chucked at Nadare's sharp words. However, one thought continued to plague him.

"I don't feel any binds on my eyes. Is there a reason I cannot see?" Silence reigned for a few moments. Itachi was beginning to wonder what terrible thing had happened to him when he heard both of his companions sigh. Itachi felt his heart fill with dread as Nadare's soft voice permeated the darkness.

"My pup, you are blind."

* * *

Chapter two is up! Sorry for the long wait… XD

Kyuuka-Summer

Fuyu-Winter

Nadare-Avalanche

Ishi-Stone

Kumo- Cloud

Kusa-Grass

Suna-Sand


	3. Compromise

**T****ype: Romance/Mystery**

**Rating: PG-13 (for now)**

**Paring: Ita/Saku, other minor pairs**

**World: AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, or anyplace associated with the manga and anime of Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Compromise**

* * *

He couldn't see it, but the snow was falling thickly in the late afternoon light. He leaned against a large window, lazily enjoying the cold of the window pane on his face and the warmth of the fireplace at his back. One of Fuyu and Nadare's pups was curled up beside his feet, snoring softly. The Yondaime Yukikage seemed relaxed and content on the outside, but his entire body was taut and rigid. He was about to undergo one of the most dangerous jutsu known to the ninja world in a few hours, and nothing could ease the apprehension that weighed upon him. He sighed softly, but the wolf at his feet raised his head in question.

"You still worried, boss?" The wolf sat up and yawned, then thrust his silver head under Itachi's still hand. The young man obliged the unspoken request, scratching that particular spot between the animal's ears. Hyouzan was large, like his parents, but was the color of liquid silver with the power and speed of his race.

"Not really worried, Hyouzan, just…concerned." Hyouzan snorted, then rumbled his appreciation for the nimble fingers on his head.

"You humans think too much. This is going to help you; give you more power than you know what to do with. Our clan has done this enough times to not screw up."

"It's not about me doubting the clan's capabilities because I do not. It's about whether or not I am strong enough to withstand the procedure. How many humans have died trying to harness your great power?" The wolf was quiet for a moment.

"You and I have grown up together, Itachi. I've always had your back and you've always had mine. My father sees you as his own pup and half of my sisters are in love with you. Do you think we would allow you to die or come to harm?" Itachi chuckled.

"No, I suppose not."

"Good. So stop overusing your freakish brain and scratch some more to the left."

* * *

Tsunade studied the two men in her office carefully. Hyuga Hiashi seemed relaxed and poised all at once, a perfect symbol of the honor and dignity of the Hyuga Clan. He sat in his chair with a straightened back and folded hands, an air of calm and peace about him. It was no wonder as to where Hinata got her finer traits. Yamanaka Inoichi, on the other hand, was scarred, restless, and a bundle of energy. He was not accustomed to staying still and seated for very long. In this respect, Tsunade saw a great deal of Ino in him. Tsunade sighed and spoke.

"Gentlemen, I have asked you here for a very specific reason. It has come to the attention of the council that neither of your daughters have chosen serious suitors for their hands in marriage?" The men looked taken aback. They glanced back and forth from the Hokage to other two occupants of the room trying to guage the seriousness of the question.

"Well," Hiashi cleared his throat and began again. "Hinata seems to be quite taken with the Uzumaki boy, my lady, but I do not believe it is serious." Tsunade wanted to snort out loud. That man was in total denial. Everyone in the five nations knew that Hinata was in love with Naruto.

"So, in other words, she is not attached?"

"No, my lady."

"Inoichi? Does Ino have anyone she is currently interested in?" The man stopped his finger tapping and looked up, startled.

"To my horror, my lady, Ino has decided to take up a relationship with the Inuzuka kid. She hasn't stopped talking about him since they 'got together' two days ago." The poor man looked green, and Tsunade smiled cattily.

"Inoichi, if I recall correctly, fifteen years ago you yourself were strongly pursuing Tsume Inuzuka. I believe Hana has your mouth." The Yamanaka stifled a gasp and was quiet. He turned his head to hide the blush that crawled onto his face. Hyuga Hiashi was trying valiantly not to smile at his friend's distress.

"However," The Godaime continued, "I need to make a very particular decision, and I want your input. The village has received an offer from a very powerful individual. He asks for a young woman who has a Kekkei Genkai and a powerful family name so that he can marry her and strengthen relations between us. Your daughters are our best possible candidates." There was a shocked silence as the two fathers processed this information. Inoichi cleared his throat, shook himself out of his stunned daze, and spoke first.

"My lady, normally I would not hesitate to do what is best for the village, but this is my daughter we are talking about. As her father, I will not force her to do something she does not want, especially if I do not know the man I am sending her to. Who is he? Where is he? Can he support my baby girl?" Tsunade nodded, expecting this kind a response. Inoichi was known for being straightforward enough to stand in between the village and his child. She admired this about him. Hyuga Hiashi, on the other hand…

"Hiashi?" The Hyuga looked up, conflict warring within him.

"My daughters are precious to me, my Lady. I have watched them grow and have trained and protected them since their birth and the loss of my wife. I would give my life for them… but…"

'_I knew it.' _Tsunade thought._' His honor is conflicted. He must do what is best for Konoha, despite his own wants.'_

"Hiashi, this is a tough decision, if you need more time-"

"My daughter would be honored to accept this mission. Hinata will marry this…man…if it is what is best for Konoha." Tsunade sighed softly but nodded.

"Fine, then. You are both dismissed." The two men bowed and shuffled out. Shikamaru and Shizune walked in quickly after the men had gone. Shizune looked worried, clutching TonTon to her breast and biting her lip. She dreaded the fallout that would follow the news of Hinata's engagement. Naruto would turn the entire Land of Fire upside down in his fury. Shikamaru cursed softly under his breath and flipped out a cigarette.

"Light that in here and I'll kill you," Tsunade growled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he stuck the cigarette between his teeth anyway. Tsunade cradled her forehead and reached under her desk for the bottle of sake she had hidden. She poured herself a glass and threw it back in one gulp.

"Shizune, get me my grandson."

* * *

"_What?!_" Naruto paced like a caged fox and growled curses and death threats under his breath. Tsunade sat back, watching her only grandchild work himself into a fit. Sakura was standing in a corner by the door, having slipped in when Naruto barged in.

"Hinata and I are _dating_, Granny. We're gonna get married when I turn eighteen. You can't do this to us!" Tsunade rolled her eyes at the village's resident drama king.

"Boy, you'd better sit down before I _make _you sit." Naruto turned his death-glare on her before meeting one of her own. He sat with a huff.

"Why would you ever let this happen? You'd never have done if it had been you!"

"Actually, kid, I _did _do exactly what Hinata is going to do. I married your grandfather to keep the peace between Fire and Lightning." There were two collective gasps as Tsunade smirked.

"Sometimes we do things that are best for our village. We can't put ourselves first because we are _ninja_. We do not have the option of being selfish. If Hinata does not marry this man, we will not only risk the destruction of our village, but the entire Ninja world."

"Really? The entire world? Aren't you being just a bit overdramatic?" Naruto's expression made Tsunade want to beat him. She restrained herself, but only barely.

"That's the kunai calling the shuriken metal, isn't it, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"She means that you've been the one overreacting, Naruto. But then, I'd be upset too if I found out the one I loved was being forced into an arranged marriage." Sakura pulled herself out of the shadows and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why don't we go? I'm sure Hiashi-sama has spoken to Hinata. She'll need your support." Tsunade watched with shrewd eyes as Sakura led her volatile friend away.

"Sakura, stay for a moment." Sakura nodded and pushed Naruto out the door when he looked like he wanted to argue more.

"I'll catch up with you in a sec." The pink haired girl walked slowly back into her mentor's office. "Yes, my lady?"

"You are going to watch him, Sakura. I don't want him to suddenly decide to whisk Hinata away somewhere. I expect that you won't let him out of your sight." Sakura bit back her anger and nodded stiffly.

"Things are not always as they seem, Sakura. You may just understand that someday." Tsunade knew that her words had no effect on the anger bubbling just under the surface of her student's being. She waved the girl away with a sigh, knowing that she'd have a very large insurgence on her hands later.

* * *

Kiba paced and growled while Neji held a softly sobbing Hinata. Ino and Tenten sat on either side of him, trying their best to console her. Shino stood close by, his fists clenched in anger. Shikamaru sat across from them, chomping on his cigarette while Chouji munched on his bag of chips. Lee sat next to Chouji, deep in thought.

This was how Sakura and Naruto found the group a few moments later as they strode into the small restaurant.

"Naruto!" Hinata jumped up as she saw him, closing the distance between them as she continued to sob. Sakura stood by the table, trying to process a plan.

"We can't let this happen, you guys. We have to do something."

"There is nothing to do, Sakura. The Clan has made up its mind. If this is Hinata's fate, I do not foresee a positive alternative." Neji's words were like a death knell to the group. Kiba stopped his pacing and Shino's fists relaxed. Despair began to creep upon them.

"No! I can take Hinata and run! We'll go to Suna. Gaara will take us in until I can think of a better place to hide her," Naruto said. Hinata sniffed, looking up at him with a saddened gaze.

"But, Naruto…Ino will have to take my place if I disappear. That wouldn't be right!"

"No one is taking Ino away." The threatening growl in Kiba's voice was enough to send a shiver down Sakura's spine, but it also encouraged her for the battle she knew was to come.

"Then what?" Naruto demanded. "How do we stop this?"

"I don't know, alright? We'll have to think of something!"

"We could kill the guy…." Everyone looked at Shino, surprised.

"No…he is too powerful for that." Sakura said automatically negating his suggestion.

"Suna would be suspected, Naruto. Why not head to Taki for a while?" Shikamaru slouched forward as he spoke, but his fingers were cupped in their trademark 'think' position.

"Right!" The group began to plan, a sense of rightness sweeping over them. Sakura alone was quiet, knowing a scapegoat would be needed. Ino and Hinata were out, but someone needed to go. Someone needed to be powerful and willing to take on the role of a sacrifice…but who?

* * *

Night was falling quickly upon the large village, and the snow was getting stronger. Along the eastern wall of the village, a small group of young ninja were henging themselves into shadows, hiding their tracks and watching for patrols. Tsunade had not actually set up a perimeter as she did not take seriously her grandson's determination, but ANBU was always about. It helped that Sakura had conned Sai into helping them. He had promised to lead his team far away from the wall.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru quickly and silently scaled the wall and landed on the other side. Two large packs were waiting for them, hidden under brush and snow. The two elopers were dressed in winter wear, camouflaged for forest travel. Ino, Kiba and Akamaru joined them seconds later. They too were dressed for undercover travel. It had been decided that Ino and Kiba would head to Suna, while Hinata and Naruto went to Taki.

"Were you followed?" Kiba looked over his shoulder and sniffed the air.

"No." Shikamaru nodded and handed both Naruto and Kiba a scroll.

"Take these. If you have an emergency along the way, these will come in handy. Also, once it's safe for you to return, I'll send you a message."

"Thank you, Shikamaru. I know this could get you into some serious trouble. You don't know how much this means to me." Ino hugged him tight, and then turned to Sakura. "You, too Forehead. I owe ya one." They hugged and Ino trudged to a waiting Kiba. They climbed up onto Akamaru's back, for the dog would have surer footing and a better sense of smell in the snowy dark. With a final salute, the three were off.

Naruto and Hinata came out from under the large pine, having made sure everything was prepared for the trip.

"It's too dark for the both of you to navigate these woods alone. Do either of you have a Summons to help you?" Surprised by Shikamaru's question, Naruto laughed and mumbled,

"Gamabunta and Gamakichi would freeze if I asked them to come here now. My Summons are kinda useless." Hinata shyly spoke up.

"I--I have a Summons." The other three ninja looked at her in slight shock. She'd never indicated having one before….

Hinata just blushed harder and pulled out a tattered scroll. She slit her thumb with a kunai and slid the wounded finger across the faded ink of the scroll.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

A large white fox appeared with a pop. The animal regarded the three before her and sniffed.

"Wow, Hinataaa…you sure picked a freezing day to summon me. What can I do for you?" The white fox's voice sounded soft, but the playful note was highly reminiscent of Naruto.

"Kuenai, if you would be so kind, Naruto and I need a guide to Taki at the edge of Water. Can you take us?" Large blue eyes stared shrewdly for a moment at the blonde headed boy who had begun to fidget. His chakra was massive, dark…and fox-like. Kuenai decided she liked this boy whom her partner had chosen.

"I will take you. In fact, I'll do you one better. I can carry the both of you all the way to Taki." With a whoop, that caused Sakura to threaten him into silence, and a smile Naruto helped Hinata onto the fox's back and hugged Sakura goodbye. He shook hands with Shikamaru and promised to take care of the heiress in front of him.

"See ya soon, guys!" With that, Kuenai turned and darted away into the night. Sakura turned to her partner in crime and sighed.

"So, I suppose we face the lions?"

"We are going to be in deep hell, that's for sure. You know we could be arrested for treason, Sakura." The girl nodded.

"But, if there is a replacement for Ino and Hinata…."

"Tenten can't go. She has no Kekkei Genkai."

"Well, then, I suppose we'll have to find someone else." Shikamaru groaned.

"This is all _so _troublesome."

* * *

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tsunade stood rigidly in front of her desk, glaring at the two young shinobi in front of her. "Do you realize that you might have put all four of them in terrible danger? I specifically told you to watch him, Sakura. How in the hell does one of my top ninja allow the most brazen of people outside the village? I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed me. By sending them out into the forest, you have exposed them to not only our enemies, but the weather. Take a look outside, you two. The snow isn't exactly letting up."

Indeed, if anything the weather had gotten worse. Konoha's streets were now hidden by several layers of snow and ice. The electric lines running to and from the tops of the village buildings sagged with the added weight of the snow. The flakes of frozen water rained down like cherry blossoms in the spring. Sakura clenched her fists to keep from speaking up. She had never felt so guilty in all of her life, but the memory of Hinata's face when she thought she would be traded for peace kept Sakura still.

"My Lady, if I may-"

"You will not speak, Nara. I am severely disappointed in you. Of all the people in the world, I never would have expected you to betray this village. Now, you will tell me where they are, or-"

"Lady Tsunade! Hinata is gone!"

"My Lady, Ino has disappeared as well!" lords Yamanaka and Hyuga were ushered in by a shaken Shizune.

"My apologies, my Lady. I couldn't stop them."

"Its fine, Shizune. Gentlemen, please come in and sit down." Sakura felt her stomach drop. Inoichi-san would never forgive her for this, and she didn't even want to think of Hyuga-sama.

After explaining the situation to the fathers, Sakura and Shikamaru were subjected to a tirade of threats, curses and demands for whereabouts. A loud knock on the door interrupted the shouting, and Tsume Inuzuka forced her way inside, followed by the Rookie Nine, Guy's team and Sai. Tsunade's office quickly became a circus of yelling and mayhem.

"QUIET!" Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk, cracking it in two and silencing the other people in the room.

"Sakura, explain to me why Hinata and Ino are not here."

"Hinata doesn't want to become some mystery guy's bride. She wants to be with Naruto."

"I won't allow it!"

"Silence! And Ino?"

"Well, we figured that if Hinata wasn't here, then you'd force Ino to go in her stead. Kiba and Naruto volunteered to escort them to safe houses. I couldn't… I couldn't in good conscience force my friends from making the only escape they had. Besides, Lady Tsunade, you know that Naruto's Bunshin technique is hard to overcome." Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. Sakura was lying through her teeth, but the fathers of the missing girls didn't know that. How she was going to fix this was definitely becoming a very large problem. She snapped her fingers and two ANBU appeared at the windows. They slid inside silently.

"Report."

"Ma'am, we couldn't track them. The ice and snow has hidden any traces of their paths. Hana Inuzuka sent us a missive saying that she and her dogs were unable to continue their trail. She is heading back as we speak." Silence stifled the inhabitants of the room.

"Well, Sakura, it seems that you have royally screwed up this entire mission. How do you propose to fix it? There are not any more females who fit the description desired for a bride. What am I to do now?" the question was a baited one, but Sakura had been pondering on it herself.

"My Lady, I believe there is only one choice in this situation."

"And that would be?"

"Send me. I will go and marry the Yukikage in place of Hinata."

* * *

"Itachi, it is time." Fuyu and Nadare stood shoulder to shoulder in the doorway. The young man stood with confidence, turning towards them as if he weren't blind at all. Hyouzan stood as well, awaiting Itachi's move. The young ninja tangled his fingers in the soft fur of his companion, able to see the room through the vibrations in Hyouzan's body.

"Remember to trust us, Itachi. As a clan and a pack, we trust one another." Hyouzan's words had the desired effect upon the Uchiha. Itachi's heart rate slowed and leveled out, and he stepped forward with confidence.

It was a somber walk throughout the compound, and not a word was spoken until they reached deep inside the mansion. Itachi had become good at getting around this place, but suddenly the wolves made several sharp turns and the young man was lost. They stopped suddenly and a door slid open. The cold, bitter wind blasted Itachi in all of its fury.

"Where exactly are we going, Fuyu?"

"Inside the mountain, pup. That is the only safe place to perform the ceremony." Itachi nodded.

They came to a stop and Itachi could hear the sound of a large stone creaking and groaning as it rolled aside. They continued onward for what seemed like hours. Finally, after walking far into the mountain, they came to a stop. Hyouzan led Itachi further in, stopping in what Itachi assumed was the center of the cavern.

"Itachi, now is the time you must trust me to know what I am doing. However, should you choose to refuse this gift, say so now." Fuyu's voice was strong and commanding, but Itachi could sense the apprehension. Should he refuse to take the gift, he ran the risk of being cast out of the Clan. Were this to happen, Itachi would most likely die.

"Itachi, do you accept the gift and the burden of the Wolf Clan?"

"I do." Itachi refused to be afraid. He would take this power and control it, and he would be everything he had been born to be.

"Then step forward and remove your shirt."

The Uchiha shed his overcoat and shirt, breathing deep as the frigid air caressed his exposed chest. He could hear and smell other wolves standing quietly in a circle. They were chanting, and he could feel the power of many chakras snaking its way up and around him. He sensed Fuyu come to stand beside him.

"Your hand, Itachi." A sharp fang pierced his palm, and Itachi could feel his blood slowly dripping down to the floor. A glow lit up the cavern, and Itachi's damaged eyes picked up the slight change in light. A low, vibrating hum began to permeate the room, adding reasonace to the rhythmic chanting. And then the pain started.

* * *

Okay! Have an awesome time reading and reviewing! Big thanks to Juniper11 for betaing this!

Hyouzan-Iceberg

Taki-Waterfall

Kuenai-Mischief


	4. Coercion

**Type: Romance/Mystery**

**Rating: PG-13 (for now)**

**Paring: Ita/Saku, other minor pairs**

**World: AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, or anyplace associated with the manga and anime of Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: Coercion**

* * *

Sakura waited for the inevitable storm. She knew that the moment those words left her mouth that there would be a severe reaction from those closest to her. She was not disappointed. The shocked silence lasted for a few short seconds before Tsunade exploded.

"The HELL you will!" Sakura glanced at her, startled that she would be the first to object.

"But why? You need someone to do it, and I can. I have the abilities to-"

"My lady, sending Sakura would be detrimental to the village. Her skills and knowledge are too important to allow her to leave for an extended period outside of the gates." Kakashi was speaking now, his one visible eye locked in a deadly contest with his leader. Others in the room began to protest, from Lee with his declarations of devotion and fear to Neji, who reasoned that sending such an asset away from the village constituted madness.

Once again Tsunade thundered for silence and sent everyone out of her office with a dark look. Once the room was void of everyone except Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru, Tsunade pushed herself away from her desk, stood, and began to pace.

"Sakura, they have a point. You are more valuable than you know. If I send you it could cost this village much more than we are willing to pay. I refuse to pander to your whims of heroism. There is much about this mission that you do not know and I do not think you are prepared or suited to such an endeavor."

"But I want to go! You haven't sent me on a mission since the war. I've been twiddling my thumbs at the hospital and I'm beginning to feel restless and useless. No one really needs me here!" Her voice softened at the end of her statement and her eyes misted. Tsunade ceased her pacing and looked--really looked at the girl, no, woman that was her apprentice. It was then that she was struck with insight to the _real _problem. Sakura Haruno had been doomed to the shadows since her name was listed alongside Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. She did not have exceeding amounts of power or an amazing Kekkei Genkai, and she did not have the blood of a leader.

Sakura had been overlooked time and time again and she was ready to step out of the shadows and into the light of her own making. Tsunade could not find fault with this desire as she herself had once been in a similar position. She knew that Sakura was constantly watching the backs of her boys as they reached new heights, all the while accepting the hardest role of all: the supporter.

"Do you really think that no one needs you, Sakura?" The girl looked towards Kakashi as he sat down beside her. He looked troubled, as if knowing that he was partially responsible for this idea. Kakashi would be the first to admit that he'd overlooked the female member of his team simply because she didn't show potential. He'd forgotten that it had been his job as her sensei to find that potential and bring it out.

"Stop it, sensei. Don't blame yourself for the past. We have too much to think about in the here and now," Sakura said as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her words were a comfort--a small one because the guilt still sat with him. Sakura continued, "Besides, you guys… this is what I'm here for. I want to do this mission so that someone I care for will be able to live life in happiness. It is my ninja way to care for my friends. And also, it will give me the chance to travel and see parts of the world I've never gotten to see." Sakura stood and looked at both of her teachers expectantly. "I made Jounin three months ago and I believe it's time I took an A-rank mission." Tsunade sighed she could feel herself relenting, but was not quite ready to give in yet. Still, she nodded to Shikamaru.

"Bring me the mission scroll and the box beside it." The young man nodded and slipped from the room. Tsunade looked at Sakura and tried to not worry about the girl. She was a Haruno and that family had more secrets than anyone would ever know. Tsunade herself didn't truly grasp how much her apprentice had going for her. She decided that the time had come for the ninja world to remember the strength of the lost family.

"Sakura, I don't want you to go, but I suppose that there is nothing I can do to dissuade you from your path. However, we still have a problem concerning your Kekkei Genkai." Sakura smirked, suddenly feeling a tad bit smug.

"Meet me at training ground three this afternoon and bring Shikamaru. I guess I should let all of you in on my little secret." Tsunade leaned back and glanced at Kakashi. Sakura had left quickly after her parting words, a spring in her step and her head held high. Kakashi sighed heavily and leaned forward as the door closed.

"My lady, I just don't feel right about sending her out of the village. I know you've been training her, but she isn't equipped with the necessary-"

"You have a bad habit of underestimating her, Hatake. I suggest you look through the old history books and read up on her family. It seems you aren't the only Copy Ninja out there."

* * *

The pain was immense as it shot from his shoulder blades down his arms. His spine threatened to snap as he arched off the bed, screaming himself hoarse. The only sensation that registered in his brain was the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside out. He didn't feel the heavy weight of Hyouzan and Fuyu as they held his thrashing body down. He didn't feel the biting cold of the winter wind as it swept into the room in an attempt to calm him. He couldn't hear the screams that tore themselves from his throat, sounding much like the cry of a demon. The Pack had moved Itachi after the ceremony, returning him to his rooms to fight the coming agony in some comfort.

"He is fighting the Change." Nadare stood with several of the other pack members, watching in horror as the young man she favored as her own pup was caught up in a maelstrom of agony.

"He must not allow it to take his mind," Fuyu grunted as Itachi jerked from side to side. "He must merge with it equally or he will die." The leader of the Wolves was accustomed to this procedure, having seen it many times before, so his stare did not waver. Instead he bore down with all of his weight upon the young man in an attempt to keep him from further hurting himself.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped moving. His body went lax and his chest bellowed with the force of his gasps. He fought hard simply breathe as the Wolves watched dark markings appear on his pale skin.

On his hands appeared paw marks, with pads on each finger and his palms turning black completely. On his cheeks sprung up two whisker marks. Had they opened his eyes, they would have seen the pupils change to slits. His teeth elongated as his ears sharpened slightly. It was no thin sheen of perspiration that covered his skin. No, he was drenched in it to the point where he began to shiver almost uncontrollably. Nadare padded over to the window and closed it as Hyouzan bounded from the room to find towels.

"How do you think he will handle becoming like us?" Nadare moved closer to her mate, running her cheek over his affectionately before she sat next to him as he stood sentry over their Kage.

"He is strong, my love. I don't know exactly what to expect, but I have a feeling that he will consider himself finally accepted into a family. You must have faith that he will be the same Itachi that we have known for so long. There is a chance that the merging will steal his conscious self away, leaving only a monster in his place but…I do not want to think about what we will have to do should something like that happen." The female wolf leaned her head against the bed, her cold nose picking up the scent of her human son as he continued to fight for breath.

"How long until we know?"

"I do not think we will have to wait more than a day. If we awakens by tonight, we will know if the scroll has yet another soul to seal within itself."

* * *

Sakura had begun to pack in earnest, sorely missing Ino at a time like this. Tsunade had warned her that she would not need to pack all of her clothes as she would be given new ones, but that she should focus on sentimental items and other things she would not want to live without.

"So I guess that means my ipod goes in this box while my bikini goes in this one…" A white cat lounged on the windowsill right next to her head, purring softly. Sakura smiled gently and reached up to scratch its ear. Thankfully, the cat was one of the many things she wouldn't be forced to leave behind. It had been decided that Sakura would store whatever she didn't take, but deciding what she wished to part with was a hard thing to do. She wouldn't let herself dwell on the reality of what she was going to do, nor the terrible pain of separating herself from her friends and beloved village. She'd been warned that it was totally possible that she would not be allowed to continue as a kunoichi once she married the Yukikage. It was also a possibility that she would never see her friends again.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, refusing to let herself become bogged down with second guessing and worry. Her mother had always said that it was not wise to look so far ahead that you do not see what is right in front of you. Never try to cross a bridge until you come to it. A knock on her door snapped Sakura out of her self pep talk.

"Sakura?" The girl looked up to see Kakashi standing quite awkwardly in the doorway. "I was wondering if, perhaps, you needed help?" She smiled at her old sensei and nodded towards a stack of books.

"You could put those books in that box, and then help me finish up with some stuff in the kitchen." He nodded and got to work, crinkling his nose as the cat gave him a deadly hiss and flounced from the room.

"You know, out of all of my students I would have pegged you for a dog person Sakura."

"Well, I thought about dogs but cats seemed to be drawn to my Earth chakra. Besides… I've gotten used to having them around." He nodded and they worked in silence for awhile. However, that silence became thick with unspoken words and cold regret. Sakura knew that the man across from her was fighting to speak and she appreciated that.

"So… I'm going to be the wife of a Kage. Can you just imagine me sitting in those robes and trying to remember the names of every visiting dignitary?" She forced a laugh that sounded false even to her ears. Kakashi remained stone faced as he continued to place miscellaneous objects into a box. Sakura could see the cogs turning furiously in his mind, driving him insane with second guessing and fear.

"STOP!" Kakashi didn't look up as his student barked out the command. Sakura crouched down in front of him and placed her tiny hands on his. She waited until his troubled midnight gaze slid up to hers.

"I read about your family history, Sakura. I never knew that your mother was from a powerful clan in Stone. I also read that your father gave you another talent that you've neglected to use." Sakura's eyes were the ones to dart away this time.

"Kakashi, I have lived my whole life afraid to get too close to anyone and yet equally afraid to be forgotten. You saw how I reacted to Sasuke… the way I threw myself at him. I wanted his attention, but ya know… I think I would've been afraid to touch him for very long even if he had given me what I wanted." Kakashi looked down at their hands, noticing for the first time that it was not skin that caressed him, but leather. And these gloves were special; made to enhance chakra into the palms.

"Why you? Why are you going to throw away your life for a girl who has teased you every day of your life?" Sakura seemed taken aback for two reasons: one being his view of her friendship with Ino and the other being that Kakashi had never shown this much concern for her before.

"…That is my Nindo. Why do you allow Gai to flit around you like a puppy?" Kakashi snorted.

"I have no choice in that area. I think he might be in love with me in some twisted sort of way. Too bad I prefer softer curves." Sakura pinched the hand that slid up her side. Kakashi frowned, growing serious once more. He let out a little sigh that for a brief moment made Sakura worry about him. "I just know what it'll be like for you there. The life of a wealthy lady is not as easy as you think. You must always hold yourself above all the rest, and you must continually bring dignity and honor to the name you've married into. You must also show poise, graciousness and peace at all times. My mother had a very hard time balancing these requirements with her kunoichi tendencies. That's one of the reasons my father moved from Yuki and came to Konoha."

"Have some faith in me, Kakashi. Trust that I know what I'm doing with my life."

"Sasuke said something like that three days before he disappeared. I also have a hard time seeing you living with a guy you don't know, expected to act the wife in every way." Kakashi's words sunk like stones into Sakura's mind, opening up a whole new level of her undertaking that she had failed to think about. She almost paled at the thought, but steeled herself immediately. This was not the time for second thoughts. In fact, there could be no seconds thoughts. She had chosen her path and she would walk it.

"Well… I suppose there will be some rough patches… but I'm going to do it. Besides, you haven't seen some of my techniques. Just wait until later this afternoon and I'll show you how strong I've become." They were able to work in relative peace after that, and Sakura truly enjoyed the few hours she had the famous Copy Ninja all to herself.

Soon, the time came for Sakura to make good on her promise to reveal her secret. Kakashi waited as she found her boots in all the mess and walked with her to the training grounds.

"…And you never used this power because…?"

"I didn't really become aware of it until I started training with Lady Tsunade. Even then I wasn't sure what I had until one day my Kekkei Genkai just kind of activated."

They stopped at the edge of the grounds. The snow was piling high upon the earth as the bitter winds swept through the trees.

"Well, let's hurry this up, Sakura." Tsunade held a belligerent look as Sakura shrugged and motioned for Shikamaru.

"Attack me as best you can, Shika." The young man nodded and launched forwards, sending a barrage of kunai and shuriken to trip up his opponent. Sakura dodged and pounded the ground, sending up a flurry of snow and chunks of grass and dirt. She weaved in and out of the flying missiles, coming ever closer to the Shadow User. They parried and flew across the ground until Sakura was able to land a direct hit. However, instead of punching she grabbed Shikamaru's neck, focusing her chakra briefly. He tore away and began to fashion the hand signs for his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Suddenly, he was stopped still as his own shadow was turned on himself. Sakura concentrated, feeling Shikamaru's power being copied into her brain, feeling her jutsu unlocking the seals and hard work of the Nara Kekkei Genkai. When she felt that she'd grasped it accordingly, she moved.

The three ninja stood in shock as Sakura held Shikamaru in his pose, perfectly copying his family jutsu. After moving his limbs about like a puppet master with a puppet she released him with a smile, stretching as he slid to the ground.

"How… how did you?" Shikamaru stared at Sakura as if he'd never seen her before. Never had he felt such a shock as when her hand touched his neck. It was like she was stealing a part of him away; she was taking a piece of him that he could never have back.

"Okay. Now that we have seen Sakura's Kekkei Genkai, everyone meet in my office. It's too bloody cold out here to stand much more of this." Tsunade was gone in a pop. The others followed quickly.

* * *

Itachi woke to the sound of many voices whispering in hushed tones. An aching shock tore through his spine, exploding in a colorful spat of pain as the world tilted. He groaned softly, feeling around for the fur of his companion. Hyouzan was there in an instant, rubbing his snout against the Uchiha's face.

"You are alive! Father!" Fuyu's voice answered at a much softer level, and Itachi suddenly realized he _felt_ different. His senses were magnified by several times. He could hear the sound of a bird flying high up in the sky outside his window. He could smell the individual scents of each wolf in the room. He could almost see as the vibrations of voices and movement and general sounds assaulted his brain with synapses. His entire body felt contorted; as if he were sitting in the skin of something else.

"Do not be alarmed, Itachi. This is part of the price you have paid in order to lead us." Itachi shook himself and became aware of a slight shift upon his person. An added weight fell upon his frame, and it was then that he could sense the feeling of fur as opposed to skin.

"I am different."

"Indeed. Itachi, as the Yukikage you have been given the gift of walking in both the human world…and the world of the wolf."

"Do you mean that I am now a wolf?" Fuyu chuckled softly.

"Yes, but only on the night of no moon. Otherwise you will be as a human. I suggest you try and stand."

"He will NOT stand until he is good and strong enough. Fuyu, you cannot force such a burden on him so soon." Nadare was the saving grace at that moment. She nuzzled Itachi and instructed him to lie down.

"You will rest. Your wolf form will still be in effect when you wake up." Itachi nodded and settled back down gingerly, soothed into sleep by the sounds of his family.

* * *

"Sakura, this power of yours is… astounding. The ability to steal a person's Kekkei Genkai and use it against them is a rare trait." Sakura blushed at the praise, proud that she'd surprised her mentor.

"As I learn to harness it better, I'll be able to not only copy someone's ability, but I'll be able to turn it back on them with twice the strength and ferocity of their attack." Tsunade was indeed shocked by her student's hidden power. No one would have suspected the young pink haired girl to have the same essential copying ability as the Sharingan. And to be able to turn it back on an opponent with twice the force…

"You have demonstrated a Kekkei Genkai worthy of this village. However I do not see any lineage that is as old or respected as the Yamanaka and Hyuuga."

"Milady… I may have the solution to that dilemma. I searched the archives as you instructed, and I came across these old files." Shizune tentatively laid down an aged stack of scrolls. Tsunade grabbed one up and perused the contents.

"My lady, I am the only living child of the eldest daughter of the daimyo of Earth country. My mother married a Konoha nin and they moved here. That nin was known as the "Life Stealer" becuase of his ability to touch someone and suck out their life force. My lineage stretches as far back as Ino and Hinata's. I believe those scrolls should back me up." Kakashi was staggering with the new information. He'd known of Sakura's father, but no one had ever found out that he'd been a father. The man had died when Kakashi was fourteen. Shikamaru looked upon the kunoichi with a newfound respect, also having heard of her father. He now knew first hand that the stories of the man's terrible ability were true. Never again would they pass her over as a simple young woman.

"Then, as an ambassador for the village of Konoha, I Tsunade appoint you, Haruno Sakura, to travel to Yuki as the bride of the Yukikage. You leave in the morning." Tsunade handed over a scroll and a small wooden box.

"That box holds a pendant worn by every former bride of the Yukikages. It is a tradition that the family wishes you to uphold. I must send word that we've found a suitable bride. You are all dismissed." Shikamaru and Kakashi bowed and left. When they were gone, Tsunade stared hard at her student.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? I can't guarantee anything for you at this point except that life will have officially gotten harder for you come tomorrow morning. Do not underestimate these people, girl."

"I accept the mission, Lady Tsunade. I am not afraid to do this."

"It is not your fear that concerns me. I see a great deal of myself in you."

"Thank you, my lady." Tsunade chuckled.

"That was not a compliment!" Sakura took a deep breath and turned to go. Tsunade watched her leave, not completely sure she'd made the right decision.

* * *

Sakura sat back on her heels and wiped her brow. She had everything ready to go; all her things had been packed into storage, and just a few hours ago Tsunade had sent word that her new family would arrive at eight in the morning to collect her for the long journey north. The white cat came up beside her and purred.

"I don't wanna go so far away from this place, Saku." The cat was actually very young, almost still a kitten.

"Blanca… you say that about every mission. Don't worry so much! We'll have a great time. You'll see." The cat sniffed in the way only a cat can, and turned to inspect the little wooden box sitting on the table.

"Such a weird thing. What's inside it? Smells like brutish dog to me." Sakura clicked her tongue and swatted the mischievous ball of fluff away from the heirloom.

"I… don't know exactly what's in this thing. I haven't opened it." She reached for it, noticing that a piece of paper had been tied to the top with some twine. She pulled it out of the string and rolled it open. The script was worn and faded, but flowing and beautiful.

' _May you who wear this pendant find peace and strength in it. As you embark on your journey, never forget that joy and laughter are as powerful as any jutsu, and love will break the curse.' _

It was a rather cryptic little passage, but Sakura was struck by the beauty of the pendant. It looked like carved diamond; shaped to be a snowflake with a tiny paw in the center. The paw was crafted from sapphire gems, and as the young ninja took the jewelry out of the box, the pendant seemed to carry the secrets of winter within it. She was shocked to feel a faint pulse, as if… Sakura carefully placed it back in the box.

"It must be infused with some sort of chakra." She shrugged and got up, stretching as she did so. Blanca curled around her legs, making such a fuss that Sakura sighed loudly and bent down to scoop her up.

She made green tea and dumplings for her final dinner, feeling decidedly alone on this last night, trying hard not to regret her decision. However, the passage of the pendant came back to haunt her as she sipped her warm beverage.

'…_and love will break the curse.'_ What could that mean? Sakura reached for the scroll Tsunade had given her. It touched over the basic history of the Yukigakure. It was said that most of the legends of the place centered on some weird transformation jutsu that involved the Wolf Demons. Sakura remembered being told stories by both parents of the ferocity of the Wolves. They were bloodthirsty and fierce, killing entire armies of opponents with singles swipes of their massive claws.

In the scroll, there was a mention of a powerful samurai once named Fuyu, the bringer of Winter. It was said that he was a good man, but the desire for power drove him to strike a bargain with the Wolves. He would give them anything to harness their unlimited powers. They had demanded his soul in return, and he'd freely given it. And so, Fuyu did gain the Wolves' power, but he had literally lost his humanity. The curse of the wolves was that until he could find someone to care for him as he was, he'd be forever doomed to live with his eternal curse.

Sakura closed the scroll and shook her head. The place she was going to was guarded in secrets. She couldn't find any true information on the Clan and it was becoming frustrating.

"Come on Blanca. Time for bed." Sakura slowly got ready for bed, the story circling around in her head. It was as if she could hear the howls of the demon animals. As she finally snuggled up for the night, she watched the heavy snow continue to rain down.

"Oh, Naruto," She whispered, "Give me your courage."

* * *

So, everyone tell me what you think!! Also, Thanks a million to the wonderful Juniper11 for beta-ing this!!


	5. Courage

**Type: Mystery/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13 (for now)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku, other minor relationships**

**World: Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any persons, places or other miscellaneous odds and ends attributed to the show or manga.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Courage**

* * *

Sakura stood at the village gates, watching the rather large caravan as it made its way slowly towards the village. This was her escort to her new home, but she was less than impressed. Did they think she was some simpering young woman who could not make the journey alone?

"I know what you're thinking, and stop that! This is customary for the groom's family to display his wealth to the family of the new bride. You should be impressed." Tsunade stood with her, even though Sakura had begged her to go indoors. The snow had piled on two more inches the night before and was now sitting at three feet high. The bitter wind swept down through the buildings of the village like arrows, their cold tips slicing through whomever had the misfortune of being out so early.

Kakashi grunted to her left and wrapped his parka closer to his body. The sun had not yet risen behind the thick blanket of clouds, but a small gathering awaited the caravan.

"You shouldn't be out here either, Kaka-sensei. Why don't all of you go inside and warm up? By the looks of things they won't actually arrive for another hour or so." The truth was that the Yukikage had been so elated to be told that the village had finally selected someone that he had sent gifts of gold, building supplies such as lumber and bricks, and weaponry of all shapes and sizes as a sort of reverse dowry for his bride-to-be.

"I won't leave you to sit out here like a bump on a log, Sakura. I won't abandon you now! Besides, Icha Icha will keep me warm." The kunoichi could see the apprehension and unease in her teacher's stance and voice. He was not comfortable with this. Well, that definitely made two of them.

Suddenly the caravan was much closer and Sakura could feel a strong sense of panic. They were going to take her away and she was never going to see her friends and beloved village again, and she was-

"Lady Tsunade, they're here." Shizune's frightened voice pulled Sakura out of her panic attack. The many wagons suddenly stopped just short of the gates, and a slim figure nudged her horse forwards. She slid off the animal's back as she came before the Hokage, dropping fluidly into a deep bow before the leader of Konoha.

"My lady, I am Arashi. I come by command of the Yukikage in order to bring his esteemed bride to our village. I thank you on his behalf." Tsunade said nothing, watching with shrewd eyes as the young woman stood slowly, taking in Sakura's form with a calculated glance. Sakura stood in a cloak that hid the layers of traveling clothing and thermal underwear. However, her hair was pinned up in a bun, visible in the feeble light. The older woman wondered if this girl would underestimate her new mistress. Sakura cleared her throat, stepping forwards and smiling slightly.

"I am Haruno Sakura. It is nice to meet you." Arashi's face was hidden behind a hood and wraps, but it was apparent that she was judging the woman before her. She suddenly came to a conclusion as she nodded.

"Indeed, milady. I understand your need for goodbyes, but we have a long journey. If you would direct me to your things, I'll give you a few moments to say farewell."

"You aren't staying for a night or two? Surely the journey has been difficult. Do you not need rest?" Tsunade asked.

"We are ninja, milady. We will rest when we return to our country. I thank you for your hospitality. We have brought gifts in thanks for the union." She gestured behind her and several wagons broke from the chain. The village gatekeepers led them away to be stored, and Sakura turned to Kakashi. He pulled her into a tight hug and slipped a small package into her pocket.

"This is a part of my summoning scroll. If you ever need me…" Sakura pulled back slightly, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sensei." He smiled at her sadly.

"I also slipped you one of my books… in case you got bored." Sakura was too sad to be angry as she hugged him close again. Shikamaru joined them, handing Sakura a box.

"A Shougi board. Perhaps you will meet someone with enough strategy and intelligence to actually beat you. You do realize Naruto's going to kill me when he gets back. Ino, too." Sakura shook her head and hugged him too.

"Keep them safe, Shika."

"I will." After Shikamaru, others came to bid their goodbyes. Tenten, Neji and Lee all gave her helpful gifts for the journey, while Lee cried and pleaded for her not to leave him. She only hugged them all and forced herself not to cry. Others, too, gave her hugs and memorabilia, but all too soon it was time to leave. Tsunade was the last to bid her farewell. She helped Sakura into the large and extravagant wagon, grasping her student's hand.

"Be brave, my girl. Stand strong and firm, and represent this village with honor and courage. This is your final mission as a kunoichi of Konoha." Sakura nodded, unable to stop the tears as they flowed from her face. Tsunade, too, had begun to cry. She pressed a set of scrolls into the girl's arms. "These will help you if ever a medical emergency arises that you would need my assistance with. I am so proud of you, Sakura. You will send me a missive as to your well being from time to time, do you understand?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes, Shishou." The Hokage nodded and released her. She stepped back and Arashi appeared in the doorway.

"Are you ready, milady?"

"Yes," Sakura said.

"We are off, then." With that, she swung up onto her horse's awaiting back and galloped to the front of the caravan. They started off down the snowy road, and Sakura looked out her window as Konoha slowly disappeared. Her friends all stood there, silent and grave as they allowed her to leave. This was the price of peace, and all were suddenly feeling the sting of the steep requirement. Sakura watched until she could no longer see them before turning back to the warm silence of her wagon.

When she was sure no one could see her, Sakura broke down and wept.

* * *

Itachi raced along the snowy path, chasing an elusive rabbit as it darted in front of him, desperate to escape. It dodged and whirled in all directions, trying in vain to dislodge the powerful black wolf from its path.

The strong male could hear the terrified heartbeat and the pounding of feet into compact snow. He could hear the sounds of the trees and the winds around him as he ran. He could smell the scents of the forest, guiding him as if he had eyes to see. He stopped suddenly as the sound of another wolf came from his left.

"Hyouzan. What is it?"

"The caravan left two days ago, Itachi. They just sent a missive that they have begun the journey back. Do you plan to greet your bride?" Itachi snorted and shook snow from his fur. Hyouzan rolled his eyes and sat down under the shelter of a large fir tree.

"I do not know her, Hyouzan. I don't even know where she is from or what her name is. How can I be enthusiastic about meeting a woman I have no intention of getting to know? We've planned for her to be nothing more than a met requirement for me to be Kage of Yuki. I didn't even _want_ to marry. " Hyouzan sighed. He hated it when Itachi chose to be difficult.

"Father did not tell you, then. The girl is from your home village, Itachi. Her name is Haruno Sakura and she is the apprentice of Tsunade, the Hokage and a great healer. It is father's hope that she will be able to heal your eyes." Itachi started at the mention of Konoha.

"She… is from Konoha?"

"Yes." The Uchiha pondered this for a moment. It could be that this girl would know him as a murderer. This would not bode well for their relationship or marriage. However, if she was a healer that could correct the problem with his eyes, he decided that would have to be enough. His parents had not always been on good terms, either.

"They return in two days?"

"Sooner, if Arashi has her way." Arashi was one of Hyouzan's younger sisters. The girl was sweet and generous, but energetic and always on the move. She had been excited to lead the caravan to Konoha, and Fuyu had been happy to allow her the privilege.

"I'll be ready to meet her after she has arrived and had time to settle, my friend."

"We should head back. You will return to human form tonight." Itachi nodded, his thoughts on his bride to be and the terrible weight she would have to carry as his wife. He only hoped that she would be strong enough to hold up against the family curse.

* * *

Two days after leaving her village and friends behind, Sakura caught her first glimpse of her new home. Night was fast approaching, but Sakura was determined to take in as much as she could.

The village itself was situated in the middle of a mountain valley, protected on three sides by steep mountains covered in thick layers of ice. The third side was bordered by a vast river that cut between the village and a dark forest. The snow was wild and strong as it continued to fall all around, but it only seemed to add to the beauty of the scene before her. Sakura gasped as her wagon turned a bend and she was finally able to set eyes on her destination. The village hidden in the Glaciers was twice as large as Konoha, and the buildings were new and sleek. Roofs rose high and proud, though the snow blurred the edges. The gates were strong and fortified; no hints of cracks or loving age. The kanji for 'snow' was proudly painted on the wide set of gates, and Sakura wondered what the people would think if they saw her home.

She shook off the feeling of unease as the gates opened wide and the wagons entered in. Sakura didn't realize she was gripping the edge of the window sill until it began to splinter, and the pain of splinters shook her out of the daze she was trapped in. There were no people out and about, but it was getting to be late evening and the bitter wind seemed to be much colder in the mountains.

It wasn't long before the caravan came in front of a huge set of buildings that looked suspiciously like the Uchiha compound. However, the place resembled a high dollar ski lodge with the walls of sturdy wood and cobblestone walkways. The woman, Arashi, rode up beside Sakura's wagon and pulled one of her wraps down around her chin. She had warmed up considerably over the course of the journey and the smile she lent to the pink haired girl was a gift in itself.

"So, what do you think? Isn't it the most beautiful place on earth?" Sakura only smiled and wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Arashi glanced over with a small sigh. "Chin up, Sakura. Things will get easier, and the Yukikage isn't a monster. In fact, I doubt you'll see much of him at all. And hey! When the weather lightens up, I'll show you what we do for fun around here!"

"That… sounds nice, Arashi." The wagon came to a sudden stop and Arashi galloped away to prepare the people within the compound for their new mistress. Sakura took a deep breath and offered up a prayer for courage. She was going to complete her mission with smile, even if it killed her! Arashi was back seconds later and Sakura realized that the wagon was stopped in front of the largest building. She opened the door and stepped down, almost laughing as she sunk down into the soft powder of snow that reached to her thighs. Arashi was waiting for her on the raised porch, and Sakura quickly clambered up beside her.

"Now, I have to warn you… the people here are… a bit different. You'll have to set aside all you know to be true and just go with us, okay? And don't worry. It gets easier to comprehend as you go." Sakura felt very nervous at this point. Courage and honor be damned, she suddenly wished she'd just sucked it up and let Ino come here. However, she had no more time for second guessing as Arashi slid open the door and ushered her inside.

There were… wolves. Several wolves. Not only that, but these creatures were rather large; the biggest one was a black brute whose nose was level with Sakura's. And… they were smiling. Now Sakura understood summons, but she suddenly came to understand all of those old legends and stories. She understood the paw in the middle of her necklace and the deep apprehension Tsunade and Kakashi had shown before she'd left. What in the hell had she gotten herself into? The big black wolf stepped forwards and stared into her eyes.

Sakura had always been told that when a wild animal looks you in the eye, you should look away and not challenge him. However she was too frightened to even think of moving. Her eyes held his gaze and she forced her spine to stiffen. She was not going to cower, no matter how frightened she was. She slowly reached behind her into her weapons pouch, fingers glancing against the looped handle of a kunai. She would not die without a fight. She briefly wondered why the Yukikage would allow such creatures into his home, anyway. The wolf shifted and Sakura was prepared to fight when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Stop that, Fuyu! She is not some servant to stare into submission." The voice was soft and melodic, and Sakura's brain struggled to place and process it in this room of beasts. The wolf snorted, his breath blasting Sakura and nearly sending her backwards. A white wolf nudged the black one aside and bowed. That was the only word the shocked Konoha nin could offer the action as the wolf stretched out her front legs and lowered her head. "Welcome, Haruno Sakura. I am Nadare, and this is Fuyu. We are the retainers and servants of the Yukikage. Welcome to Yuki."

"Sakura?" Arashi put a hand on the girl's shoulder, wondering if they had shocked her too much. Nadare straightened and pushed her mate further back. Perhaps this girl was not who they had hoped she would be.

"I… I'm pleased to meet you, Nadare-san." Sakura recovered quickly and offered a slight bow. "I apologize for my hesitation; I had not expected wolves to greet me in my new home." Nadare laughed at the steel behind the words. If she was correct, Sakura sounded as if she was halfway between angry and shell-shocked. She had not been wrong, after all. This girl would be perfect for Itachi.

"Well, I am afraid that we are the only ones who will be of assistance to you. But, enough introductions for now. Please, allow me to show you to your rooms. The Yukikage is currently busy at the moment, but he will be available to greet you tomorrow. I am sure you are tired." Sakura nodded in relief. She was a tad angry that her future husband could not be bothered to greet her, but she was mentally and emotionally exhausted. A night's rest would do wonders for her.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Itachi listened as his bride-to-be slowly took off her wraps and collapsed onto her bed. He was not surprised to hear her soft sobs, but he was distressed that he would be unable to comfort her. He could not allow himself to care for her, as for of this moment she was nothing more than a means to an end. He waited though, until she had cried herself to sleep before he slipped into the darkened room. He had been in here a few times before, and was thus able to slink up to her the bedside to listen to the soft breathing of the brave young woman from Konoha. Itachi breathed deep and called upon his powers. The chakra signature before him was not amazingly large, but it was decent. It was warm and gentle; a complete opposite to his own. This woman did not seem like a hardened kunoichi, though she had shown strength when first meeting Fuyu. The older wolf had been testing the girl, hoping to find out if the choice they had made was a good one.

The girl shifted in her sleep and whispered softly to herself. Itachi thought he heard the words 'Konoha,' 'Kakashi' and 'Naruto'. He knew of all three subjects. This must be his brother's female team mate. What a coincidence that he would end up with her. Sasuke would not be pleased. She began to shift around again and Itachi quickly stepped back. However, she only rolled over and began to softly snore. The large black wolf slowly edge back up to the bed and felt around for a blanket. Once located, he pulled it up over the girl and snuffed softly. He listened to her for a few moments more before heading back to his rooms. The change was agonizing, and it was about to begin.

I hope everyone enojyed the chapter! The intended couple will meet next chapter!

-Wolf


	6. Curiosity

**Type: Mystery/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13 (for now)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku, other minor relationships**

**World: Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any persons, places or other miscellaneous odds and ends attributed to the show or manga.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Curiosity**

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning to find that she'd slept much better than anticipated. The journey to Yuki was nothing; she'd been through much worse and had to walk every step, and stress was something all ninja lived with. She sighed softly and stood to find the white wolf sitting in the middle of the room. A gray wolf sat beside her, watching her with familiar blue eyes. It was still rather unnerving to be surrounded by wolves, but she figured in time she would become used to it.

"I see you slept rather well for all of the excitement you experienced," said the white wolf. Sakura nodded and stood awkwardly. She ran her hands up and down her thighs in a slightly nervous gesture and looked around the room curiously. "Your things are in the closet to your right, and when you've finished dressing we'll serve breakfast." The white wolf bowed and left. The gray wolf, however, stayed right where it was, tail wagging happily.

"Umm, can I help you?" Sakura asked. The animal jumped up and trotted over to Sakura's side.

"It's me, silly!"

"Arashi? But… you're a human! How can you be-?"

"I'll explain while you dress." Arashi nodded her head towards the closet and Sakura rolled her eyes, turning to gather a few items to change into. In it she was rather surprised to find all of her clothing neatly folded into several drawers. However, what shocked her was the beautiful collection of kimonos that hung in all shades of the rainbow. Some were simple and light while others seemed made for an empress. Another section of the closet was dedicated to winter wear, all in the correct size. Shoes of every imaginable shape, size and color lined the floorboards. It was filled with the things that dreams were made of. She felt her heart leap with every new discovery. Finally, not sure she could take anymore; Sakura turned and gaped at Arashi. Arashi, not at all interested in the contents of Sakura's closet said,

"Just pick something warm and informal. The kimonos are for special occasions and ceremonies. We have your ninja gear stored on the other side of the closet." Sakura looked to find that they had indeed put all of her gear in one large section. Her weapons were aligned by size and item, while her poisons, explosives, scrolls and medical supplies were placed in drawers. Her Jounin vest, skirt, shorts, boots and clan shirt were hung together. Sakura pulled on her thermal wear and reached for a long sleeved red shirt with her clan symbol on the front.

"So, explain why you're a wolf, Arashi." The animal nodded.

"Well, you've read about our people and so you know of our curse. There is a catch to it, however. The Wolf Summoning Clan realized that in order to function with other villages and act as ninja, we must have some human form to take on when needed. Thus, we take our human shape at night depending on the moon cycle." Sakura bent down and reached for some warm and fuzzy socks.

"The moon cycle?" Sakura murmured thoughtfully. "So…you're like werewolves?"

"In a way. We don't all get to turn into our human forms at the same time, and we don't become ferocious angry beasts on full moons. The catch has a catch, you know. The cycle dictates who gets to become human. The Yukikage turns human on the nights of no moon. The rest of us only get to become human on the nights of a full moon, and we only stay human until the moon disappears. The concept is pretty simple, and we follow the moon like the tides of the ocean. But, there is a jutsu we are able to perform. This gives us our humanity for seven days exactly, though it does come with a price." Sakura looked over at the silver wolf and saw sadness in those expressive eyes.

"A price? What happens?" Arashi cocked her head.

"From what I was told, I will not be able to be human again for seven months. This jutsu costs a month as a wolf for every day we are human. That means I can't use the jutsu, and I can't turn on the nights of a full moon. I will have to accompany my team as an animal companion during missions." Arashi immediately saw the forlorn expression on Sakura's face and was quick to reassure her new mistress. "It won't be so bad."

However, her assurances did nothing to alleviate the sorrow Sakura felt for Arashi's sake. She still felt awful, but Arashi jumped up, her tail wagging. It was obvious just from her demeanor that the gray wolf was not going to let anything get her down. It brought a small smile to Sakura's lips just seeing Arashi's exuberance. "Let's go to breakfast! I'm starving!" The girl watched as the large wolf danced away, deciding she would pursue their conversation later.

* * *

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair as the wolves had eaten much earlier. Sakura picked at her meal of bacon, eggs and toast, slowly sipping her tea from time to time. She missed morning breakfast with Naruto, which consisted of sitting at Ichiraku and trying to down one bowl of pork ramen while her brother polished off his second. Arashi curled at Sakura's feet, her warm fur adding to the insulation of the fuzzy pink socks the young kunoichi wore. Sakura reached down and scratched the animal's ear and smiled when she rubbed her head against Sakura's knee.

"Milady, does your breakfast not please you?" Sakura looked up to see Nadare sitting at the edge of the table. Her face held a look of concern, which surprised Sakura. She was not prepared to see human emotions on an animal. She smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not! This food is great... I apologize, Nadare-san. I am simply not hungry this morning." Nadare snorted.

"I did not think of that. Don't worry, Sakura-sama. If you are not hungry, would you care for a tour of Yuki?"

"Now?" It was mid morning, but one look out the windows and it seemed as dark as evening. The wind howled as it whipped around the buildings. Sakura shivered at the sound, feeling chilled though she was well covered. Nadare laughed.

"Now is nothing compared to late winter. There are days we can't get out of our homes."

"Those are the days we dig to the different buildings in the village. We make tunnels to connect everyone, and then it's like an underground city!" Arashi seemed excited by this while Sakura felt only apprehension.

"The snow gets that high?"

"Yes. Don't worry though. When it is summer, we do not have any snow and the mountains and forests are green and beautiful. You will find that it is not so bad here." Sakura smiled softly, deciding that she would make it to summer. She would learn to love this place and the people here.

"I think a tour would definitely be wonderful, Nadare-san." The white wolf nodded and instructed Arashi to dress Sakura appropriately. When they were gone, Fuyu slid open the door leading to the kitchens and came to sit beside his mate. Itachi followed behind, Hyouzan leading him. Nadare sighed.

"I don't like this, Fuyu. She is an innocent girl. She should not have to sacrifice everything she loves for someone she doesn't know." Fuyu rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this, Beloved. She is a part of the prophecy that has been in our family for generations. Many kunoichi before her have done the same thing, and I am sure many more after her will continue to carry out the tradition. She did not come into this blindly. You must accept that she will be strong enough." Nadare heard the words of her mate and knew them to be true, but she would have her say before it was all over and done with. She then turned to Itachi, watching him with disapproving eyes.

"And you, my son." Nadare raising a delicate paw and pointed it in the direction of her adopted human son. "You must stop avoiding her. This morning would have been a perfect time to greet her. It should be you who gives her the tour, not me. You have bandages and a cloak that keep your face hidden, and I do not believe she will ever guess your identity until it is too late. You must at least introduce yourself before the marriage ceremony."

"I have no desire to become attached to her. As soon as she gives me my sight I will allow her to return to her village. I will not ask her to remain here. It would be better for all of us."

"But the prophecy-"

"The prophecy does not say we must remain together after the marriage. She will be allowed to return home. I have nothing more to say in the matter." The wolves were silent as Itachi stood.

"At least agree to meet with her tonight. It is just poor manners that you have not done so before now. Your mother would have been appalled, Itachi." The chastisement worked as Nadare knew it would as Itachi finally acquiesced to her pleading.

"Tonight then. I will meet with her after the evening meal. Until then I do not want to see her." With that, Itachi was gone. Nadare growled softly and stalked off to find Sakura and Arashi. Fuyu sat alone in the dining room, wondering at the difficulties of life.

* * *

Nadare soon found that Sakura was very interested in history and, like most girls, loved the shopping district.

"Konoha's shopping district is pretty small compared to this." Sakura's voice held a note of awe as she took in her surroundings. They had been walking along, trying to remain inside as much as possible. There was so much to see that Nadare had to promise to come back again soon. Sakura, after having stood in the protection of a small café, wandered over to a brightly colored store that boasted ninja gear and weapons. She walked inside without hesitation, leaving Nadare and Arashi to stare after her. After a moment or two the wolves shrugged their shoulders and followed her in.

The store was large and well stocked with an array of undershirts, pants, regulation flak jackets, sandals, arm and leg guards and other miscellaneous objects. Sakura picked through these, feeling the soft undershirt material and moving on to the dark blue flak jackets.

"Our ninja will find all their basic needs in this store. We have all the required clothing, including traveling gear." A brown wolf spoke from behind a counter off to the side. Pride was evident in his words and Sakura could tell just by the voice that he loved his shop. Sakura glanced up to speak the owner and found that she was still startled to see wolves talking and acting human.

"Do you have any medical gear?" The storekeeper nodded and pointed his nose to a wide opening near the back of the store.

"Most of our medical materials and scrolls are through there. We also have weapons more suited to a medical ninja if you're interested." Sakura smiled and began to converse with the wolf, which made Nadare smile. Arashi followed as the young woman was led into the back room, leaving the white wolf alone in the front of the store. She looked around and sighed wistfully. It had been many moons since she had taken on missions. Fuyu was afraid she might be wounded, and there was nothing more dangerous to their people than to lose a mate. She shook off her melancholy thoughts and padded into the back room to find Sakura perusing through several medical scrolls while the storekeeper darted to and fro in an effort to find more things to please the human. Sakura selected several scrolls and then inquired about weapons. In the end, the three women left the shop with a large stack of packages, much to the delight of the storekeeper.

"You seem to know and understand a great deal of medicine, Sakura-sama." Sakura shifted a package in her arms and smiled.

"Just Sakura, Nadare-san. And yes, I do know quite a bit about medicine. I studied under Lady Tsunade and I trained in the art of medical ninjutsu. I can kill a person in five seconds and then revive them in three. I enjoy studying and this was something I was better at than anyone else. It comes in handy to be a medical ninja on missions."

"You are very fortunate, Milady. In Yuki we do not have an extensive medical corps. We have a large hospital but our field ninja have not been properly trained to act as both medical specialists and offensive team members. Perhaps you might be willing to visit the hospital and give us some assistance in that area?" Nadare was not sure how Sakura would react to the offer, but when the young woman turned to her with a grin that almost split her face, Nadare was sure she'd made the right decision. She only hoped Itachi would not choose to damper the girl's spirit.

It was not unheard of for the wife of the Kage to be a ninja, but it was very unlikely in this specific situation. Nadare hoped that Sakura would not be cowed by her husband in the near future…or ever for that matter.

"I would very much love to do that."

"Good. We can discuss it later. Now it is time to return to the compound and prepare you for dinner. You meet with your husband this evening."

"Tonight?"

"Why, yes! You will be married on Saturday. It seems like a good idea to meet your groom before hand, no? I know it seems like a rush, but our Kage does not wish to delay the union." Sakura nodded slowly, trying to process the information.

"I suppose that's a good idea... well then, let's get going." Arashi barked in excitement and bounded off, packages jarring sharply on her back.

"You are very brave, Milady." Sakura was thankful for the scarf that hid most of her face, including the cloudiness of her eyes.

"Not as brave as you think, Nadare-san."

* * *

Itachi sat in front of a wide window and breathed deeply, allowing the bitter winter wind to blast along his skin, soothing the burning of the dark brands that marked him as a Jinchuuriki. The wolf demon in his chest rumbled in peace, happy to feel the biting cold of the ice.

_'__**You are strong, young pup. You will be a most powerful partner for me, and I shall give you a power greater than you have ever known.'**_

Itachi didn't respond, simply allowing the animal within to bond with the great foreign chakra boiling in his soul. The marks on his face and hands glowed as the bond solidified and Itachi reaffirmed his control over the _ookami _Jinchuuriki. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of voices not far from his rooms. He could detect Nadare and Arashi as they joked and laughed, but the third voice was unfamiliar. It must have been his young bride, the girl from Konoha.

He snorted and stood, shutting the window with a snap. He tilted his head as he heard Fuyu and Hyouzan padding towards his rooms.

"It is time to prepare for your meeting with the girl, Itachi."

* * *

Sakura fidgeted for the umpteenth time that minute. She had been sitting in a darkened room for almost an hour, finding the small lamp on the lavish table before her to be the only source of light. Dinner had been eaten and cleared away long ago, and only two cups of steaming tea remained. Sakura had decided to wait until her intended arrived before enjoying the drinks, but it seemed as if he might not come at all. She reminded herself to be patient, but it was difficult when this would be the man she would promise her life to.

Funny how she'd always believed that man would be Sasuke, and later on Kakashi. But neither man had shown the interest she had, and a small part of her hoped this man would not be so indifferent. She fiddled with the hem of her pink kimono and sorely wished for Naruto. He was always able to distract her from her worries and fears, and he made her laugh. He would know what to do in this situation. Suddenly she jerked upright as the sound of a door swishing open cut through the tense silence. She could make out Nadare and Fuyu, along with another silver wolf. Beside this wolf walked a man cloaked in a black kimono. He was tall, but the kimono blended into the darkness, hiding much of his body from his future bride's curious eyes. In fact, he blended in so well it was almost like he was made of the shadows. A creature of darkness that had come to claim his bride, dragging her off into eternity with him.

Sakura shook her head of her whimsical imaginings and focused once more on the man that she had left everything behind for, the man she was going to give her future to. Even though she couldn't see his face she could see that he moved with deadly precision that was oddly beautiful. His shoulders were broad, and while he was cloaked in black, he did not seem overly large or cumbersome. He seated himself deftly, not plopping down like Naruto and Kiba were wont to do, but gracefully, as if everyone movement was choreographed. He was as graceful as the creatures who served him

His hands were bandaged to the fingers, but because the room was dimly lit his face remained a mystery to her. Those hands reached out for one of the tea cups, and Sakura noticed how long and precise those fingers were in the darkness. She tracked the cup as it was lifted up and into the shadows, momentarily lost in the shock of being in the presence of the man she'd sacrificed her freedom for.

"It is nice to meet you, Haruno Sakura. I am pleased you did not find your journey difficult, and I assume my servants have properly seen to your needs?" His voice was rich and smooth and held a world of indifferent politeness, yet that was something she wouldn't notice until much later.

"..Yes, they have. It is nice to finally meet you as well…" She trailed off, hoping he would realize that she did not even know her fiancé's name without her needing to embarrass herself further. He chuckled and took a sip of his tea. He slowly lowered the cup to the saucer that it originally rested upon and Sakura noted that even in that action he made not a sound. For a moment Sakura found the whole situation surreal. This couldn't be her, sitting across the table from her intended. A man she could neither see nor feel any attachment to. A man surrounded by creatures that, while kind, should not even exist.

"You may call me Ookami. I apologize for not meeting with you earlier, but I had… business to attend to. I'm sure you understand." Sakura felt her hackles raise as the man so rudely spoke down to her. She smiled sharply. It's funny how a few words can bring reality crashing down upon your shoulders, Sakura thought sardonically. She suddenly sat straighter in her chair and arched a delicate brow at Ookami.

"Indeed, my lord. It must have been very important for you to snub your intended and possibly incite an international war, but I know this could not have possibly been your intent." Sakura's benign smile slowly began to contrast with the fire in her eyes. At that moment the two didn't match, but that was her intent. She continued speaking just as politely as her intended in an effort make her words hit home. "I suggest, however, that in the future you and I communicate our plans to one another so as to not cause such an…unpleasant situation a second time." She was not at all what he had expected. Itachi was shocked and pleased with her sharp wit and temper. He had hoped to receive a woman who was strong, but he had not accounted for brains. It was definitely a bonus.

No wonder his brother had been so protective of her when they were younger. She was quite a find.

"Again, I do apologize for the slight." Itachi interlaced his hands on the table and leaned forward slightly, confident that regardless she would not be able to distinguish a single feature upon his face. "Now, Sakura, tell me a bit about yourself. What is Konoha like?"

"It is much different from here…" Sakura's voice trailed off and a smile adorned her face as she thought of her dear friends. At his question she immediately remembered a time in the summer when she and Naruto helped Iruka-sensei out at the academy. As they took some boxes to put away for their old teacher they ended up being locked in a sweltering storage closet. Sitting in that closet, that summer, Sakura had learned the true meaning of heat. Still, she had only been able to bear it because Naruto was there cracking idle jokes and making light of the whole situation. It had turned out to be a hot and rather comical day. "In summer, the heat can be unbearable, but the colors of the village create such a wonderful atmosphere…"

As she spoke, Itachi was swept back into his childhood where the scorching summer sun did nothing to curb his childish joy of the outdoors and the bustling village itself. He had mostly loved the flowing river, going there to fish and think when he was not training and scouting for his father and the elders.

"The water on your feet as you lie on the bridge and listen to the wind in the trees…" He hadn't realized he'd spoken until the silence in the room became impossible to ignore.

"Did you ever visit my village, Ookami?" He shook his head.

"No. I was just imagining summer. Forgive my fanciful thoughts." He stood abruptly, a bit unsettled by his brief nostalgia, shocking the girl before him. "It was nice to meet you, milady. I look forwards to our upcoming marriage, and I hope you will find your stay enjoyable." He turned to leave, almost immediately becoming lost in the darkness that had brought him forth but Sakura leapt forward in an effort to stop him before she had the chance to say more than the few words that had already shared. She still hardly knew anything about him. What was his last name? What did he like to do? What were his thoughts on the curse that plagued him and his people? Did he enjoy reading in front of a fire on cold nights? When it all boiled down to it just what kind of person was he?

If they were going to be married she should at least know the color of his eyes...

"Wait! You haven't-"

"Listen to me, Sakura." He paused in his departure but he did not bother to turn around and address her properly. His voice was sharp and dangerous all of the sudden, and Sakura felt that tingle of apprehension she always got when in close contact with an enemy. What had she done to provoke such a reaction in this man she would soon call husband? "I do not intend to become anything more than your lord and husband. This formality is simply to create a more compatible atmosphere for our marriage. After the ceremony, I do not plan to spend a great deal of time dancing attendance on you. I am much too busy to worry about or cater to a wife. You must understand this. You may go where you wish and do what you wish, but I ask that you leave me to my privacy, which includes the west wing." Sakura opened her mouth to make a reply but before a sound could be uttered he closed the conversation with a firm, "Good night." The silver wolf appeared out of nowhere, and Ookami's hand curled into his fur.

Sakura stood behind him, trembling, embarrassed, and seething with rage. She found herself too hurt and angry to even speak. The meager hopes that she had of finding a companion that would return the affection that she was aching to give to someone died a slow and agonizing death. Hot tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. More than anything in those moments her pride was the most important thing. She would not throw it away for anyone. As soon as he was gone, she stormed out the opposite door, heading towards her rooms. Arashi bounded up beside her, eyes worried.

"Sakura-san?"

"Do you have a training arena I can use, Arashi?" The wolf stopped.

"Well yes, but-"

"Good." Sakura replied, cutting off words that she was certain that she didn't want to hear. "Would you please run ahead and prepare it for me? I need to do some heavy thinking." The wolf was ignored further as Sakura continued towards her rooms to change. Arashi sighed irritably and ambled off to do her mistress' bidding.

* * *

Hyouzan walked down the long, dark corridor with Itachi behind him lost in thought. He had seen the expression on Sakura's face as he cut her deeply with his words. It was an expression that should never be seen on the face of one so intelligent and beautiful. The whole situation hadn't sat well with him and so he walked with Itachi, trying to find a way to broach the subject. As they entered Itachi's room Hyouzan realized that perhaps the best approach was the direct one.

"You were unnecessarily cruel, Itachi. The ceremony will never be complete until you have harmony between you." Itachi snorted and unlatched his fingers from Hyouzan.

"As long as we say the words and sign in blood, we are bound. There is nothing in the contract that states I have to love her."

"It isn't in there because it's expected that you have a bond with your chosen bride. This is the way of things." Hyouzan reasoned with the recalcitrant Kage.

"I am not discussing this any further. I do not wish to create more bonds, Hyouzan. Now enough talk of this. Tomorrow you and I will begin training some of the genin. It's time Yuki became a feared village once again."

* * *

Many, Many thanks to the wonderfully awesome **Juniper11** for beta-ing this for me. I hope everyone enjoys reading!


	7. Complaint

**Rating: PG-13 (for now)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku, other minor relationships**

**World: Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any persons, places or other miscellaneous odds and ends attributed to the show or manga.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Complaint**

* * *

Tsunade waited patiently as the five ANBU attempted to corral her grandson as he threw his tantrum. The boy had not taken the news that his best friend had gone in the stead of Ino or Hinata, and now the fallout was at hand. A missive had been sent to both he and Kiba yesterday, telling them that things had been taken care of and it was time to return to Konoha. They both had arrived with their prospective girls a little over an hour ago, and after giving them all a stern talking to and doling out light punishments Tsunade had asked Naruto to stay behind. She explained Sakura's decision and stressed that it was important for her to be allowed to finish the mission without Naruto interfering.

Needless to say, he had not taken the news very well at all. His curses and threats became more colorful as his rage increased. Finally, after a good twenty minutes of letting him spend his energy, the Hokage took a paper weight from her desk and gently tossed it at Naruto's head. The impact sent him flying, and when he landed a large cut was visible above his left eye. The ANBU stood in shock at their leader's actions, but she smiled cattily and motioned for them to be gone. They nodded and fled—not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"Now, have you gotten everything out of your system, brat?" Naruto groaned and whined as the pain throbbed through his skull. He stood shakily, all the while glaring at his grandmother. After wiping the blood from his brow, he skulked to a chair and threw himself into it. Tsunade inwardly grimaced, knowing that things weren't quite over yet. She could tell just by the expression on his face that he was preparing himself for round two.

"WHY? Why would you even _think_ about allowing her to go? She can't do this, especially on her own. She's never been sent away on a mission like this! What if the Yukikage lives for a long time? She won't be able to come back." Tsunade sighed, thinking of the fact that she would probably never see her former apprentice again. A pang went through her heart at the thought of Sakura's sacrifice.

"I know that, Naruto. And you should know that the Yukikage is not an old man. He is actually pretty healthy, and I believe he will have a long and prosperous life. Sakura went on this mission to protect Hinata and Ino. She went because she saw it as her duty to you. You have to understand that she chose this, not me." Naruto snorted and kicked the leg of the desk. It vibrated a bit and Tsunade tossed him a warning look which was ignored.

"We're a team, Granny. She's my family, too. I don't understand."

"You don't have to, boy. I'm asking you to allow her the honor of completing her mission. All teams do eventually break up and move on, Naruto. I allowed Team Seven to remain whole for as long as I could, and now I think it's time to let it go. You had a good run with great memories, but Sakura has taken a different path that will be forever separate from yours." The moment her final words left her mouth she wondered should she have put them a little differently. She was certain that the words 'forever separate' would not go over well with her grandson and she was right—which was annoying to a certain extent.

"I won't accept that! She didn't want this, she couldn't have! I'm going to go rescue her, and you just try to stop me!" Naruto stood up abruptly, knocking his chair backwards while ignoring the sound as it clattered and hit the ground. He clenched his fists before turning and making his way to the door.

Tsunade was shocked at the audacity the young man in front of her was showing. Never in all of her years had she come across a person so desperate to keep those he loved close. Never had she witnessed such bull-headed bravado. She sighed as he began to walk away, anger billowing from his person.

"Well, Naruto, I really didn't want it to come to this." Naruto paused, wondering briefly what 'it' had come to. "Kakashi, come in here, please." The Copy Ninja opened the office door, squeezing past the several eavesdroppers that had gathered to listen to the exchange. Tsunade tried very hard to ignore the horrified looks the group gave her when the door opened. They were good ninja, but terrible eavesdroppers.

"Has it come to this, Milady?" Naruto backed away from his former sensei, his sharp eyes darting between his Hokage and his teacher.

"He claims he's going to go rescue her, which could lead to disaster. I'm afraid you'll have to do it." Kakashi shook his head and looked at Naruto.

"You always have to do things the hard way, huh?" Naruto sensed that now would be a good time to run, but before he could even make the hand seals, Kakashi was grabbing him by the scruff with his right hand and jamming his left palm into Naruto's navel. The boy screamed in pain, but the glowing blue chakra did not waver. Tsunade felt her heart clench, but the need to protect both Sakura and Naruto kept her from begging Kakashi to stop. Finally he was done, and he slowly lowered the boy to the ground. Naruto groaned and looked down at his stomach. He lifted his shirt to see a large blue seal covering his Kyuubi seal. It glowed brightly, and remnants of the agony he'd just felt skittered up his spine.

"What did you do to me?"

"The seal is the only way to keep you here. It is irreversible without both mine and Kakashi's blood. You won't be able to leave the village for as long as it takes for you to accept Sakura's decision."

"NO! Are you crazy? How could you? Take it off RIGHT NOW!"

"No, Naruto. I can't do that." Tsunade paused taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." His blue eyes shone with betrayal and hurt. She could tell that he didn't for a second believe her apology and that hurt more than he would ever know. Naruto wrenched open the office door and pushed his way through the small crowd, ignoring the disgruntled shouts at the rough treatment.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Hinata ran after him, and as he stormed away, the eavesdroppers began to murmur amongst themselves. Kakashi calmly closed the door in their faces and turned back to his leader. Her head was in her hands, and tears streamed silently down her face.

"He didn't mean it, Milady. You know how he gets. He-"

"I know that, Kakashi. It's just that… I miss her, too. Damn, but I wish Jiraiya was here." Kakashi bowed stiffly and left them room, allowing Tsunade to contemplate in peace.

Naruto would not take this lying down. He stomped through the village in a rage, barely hearing Hinata as she asked him what was wrong. The nine-tailed Jinchuuriki had left the Hokage's office without a coat, but the freezing snow and ice did not faze him as he made his way to the village gates. Behind him, Hinata, Ino, Kiba and the others of the Konoha Twelve followed in apprehension, gossip spreading like wild-fire as the grandson of the Hokage strode to the village gates. At the gates, Genma and another ninja stood sentry, and when they saw the small crowd coming they stepped forwards to block them.

"Naruto, you are not permitted to leave Konoha. Why don't you go home and rest? You've had a hard few days and you need to cool down." Genma tried to stop the boy from making the mistake he was hell-bent to make, but Naruto pushed him aside.

"I _have_ to rescue her. She wouldn't have left if I had been here. I have to and bring her back." Genma was about to force Naruto back with more than words, but a glance down at the glow under his shirt stopped the older nin.

"You really don't want to do that, Naruto. The seal you have-"

"This stupid seal is a dirty trick! It won't keep me here!" Genma shook his head and took Hinata's arm to keep her out of the way as Naruto attempted to cross through the gates.

It was as if the blond boy was pushed back with a battering ram. A nearly translucent blue wave seemed to shoot up as the young man tried to step over the gate's threshold. The blue seal glowed and Naruto was sent sprawling with a cry of pain. He sat up with a groan and made to get up again when he was stopped by Kakashi, who'd gotten there just in time to see Naruto fly back into the snow. He had the young man's jacket, and made him put it on as he kept him from trying to break through the seal again.

"You can't get through that seal, Naruto."

"I can if I keep trying. I won't stop until Sakura is back where she belongs! I can't lose another teammate, Kakashi-sensei. I _won't_ lose another one." The older ninja understood this, but even Naruto wouldn't be able to break through the seal this time.

"Let's go inside somewhere, and I'll explain why you can't leave the village." It wasn't so much an offer as it was an order. He sent the rest of the small group home, keeping a firm grip on Naruto as he headed to Ichiraiku.

Once there, Kakashi ordered for them both and sat his young charge down.

"The seal was designed to keep you in this village, Naruto. No matter how many times you try, you won't be able to get through. The barrier is like a bubble; you can't go under or over or around it. What's more, each time you attempt to break through the barrier, the shock keeping you inside gets stronger. Before long, you'll be knocked unconscious." Kakashi paused letting his words sink in before continuing. "Sakura wanted to go, and you're acting like a child because you disagree. What you don't understand is this just might be the best thing for all of you right now. You need to trust that we know what we're doing. Have faith in your team."

Kakashi didn't know if his words were getting through, but he decided that Tsunade was right when she said the boy would need constant surveillance for Sakura's sake as well as his own.

**

* * *

Back in Yuki…**

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of a large crater, breathing in deep bellows as blood trickled from her broken knuckles. She sighed and crouched down, allowing her heart rate to return to normal. She'd allowed her fury to be unleashed upon the facility, leaving rubble and craters littered all over the place. She only felt a small twinge of regret at so much damage but decided that if this was going to be her training area, she would use it to her heart's content. Her future husband owed her that much.

"Hm, so this is what happens when you are angered?" Sakura looked up to see the massive black wolf sitting at the edge of the crater. She snorted and stood tall, stretching her muscles as she straightened.

"This is what happens when I train. I am a ninja, Fuyu-san. I don't hold my punches, and I won't apologize for releasing tension here instead of upon my fiancé's body." He chuckled at her ire and spirited words then cocked his head.

"You wouldn't be able to touch him, I'm afraid. He is our top ninja here in Yuki. I have never seen someone fight with such power and grace as he, though you would give him a run for his money. Anyhow, come up here; I have tea waiting for us." He turned and walked away, leaving Sakura to clamber up and out of the pit. She dusted herself off and picked her way to where Fuyu was waiting with a teapot and two cups.

"You'll have to pour, Sakura-san. I am cursed with paws instead of fingers." Sakura sat down gingerly, suddenly aware of her tired muscles. She poured them both a cup and set down the pot, watching as Fuyu bent and tentatively licked up some of his drink. She fought a smile as the intimidating creature before her suddenly became a large dog.

He eyed her lazily, not at all embarrassed at his manner of drinking. She sipped at her own drink, happy to taste the refreshing flavor of peppermint. However, it wasn't long before Sakura set down her cup and looked at the wolf.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, Fuyu-san, but I'm sure you had a bigger reason for seeking me out than a simple break for tea."

"Indeed, Sakura-san. I have heard many tales of your legendary team. The man who led you is one of the fiercest ninja in the entire world, another is the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, and the last is one of two remaining Uchiha. And then there's you. You, who have trained under the Godaime Hokage in all manner of medical ninjutsu. You, who are known for leveling your opponents with one good hit, and so, because of your gifts, our village is blessed, but I have not come here to simply sing your praises. I have come to you because someone I care about very much is in need of your medical skill." Sakura perked up at this, having always loved to practice her skills to help others.

"Who is it? Another wolf perhaps? How can I help them?"

"This someone is rather difficult. He does not like weakness, especially in himself. He will not accept your help gracefully."

"I've had hard patients before, Fuyu-san."

"So you'll do it?"

"Well, I'd like to know more about them first, but yes. I will help you." Fuyu stood and bowed in same way Nadare had.

"I will explain more to you tomorrow. Now it is very late and I need rest. I heard from Nadare that you have accepted our offer to strengthen our medical corps. You will begin working with them tomorrow. For now, have a good evening." The wolf turned and walked off into the dark shadows, leaving a confused Sakura behind.

She sat and drank the rest of her tea, suddenly feeling a slight chill in the air. This was probably because she'd torn several holes in the roof and walls.

"Sakura? Let's go to the main house. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Arashi came and stood at her side and Sakura smiled at her. The wolf wagged her tail in response and led the way.

* * *

The next morning was a blur as Sakura and Arashi scrambled to dress and eat. Sakura had insisted on being at the hospital as early as possible so she could observe the place in its daily routine. Once she was fed and properly dressed, Sakura was escorted through the village to a large white building with lots of windows. This place was easily twice the size of Konoha General, but instead of being apprehensive, Sakura was excited. Arashi led her through the doors and into a very clean and welcoming lobby.

As with everything else in the village, it was not people that ran to and fro, but wolves. Sakura was fascinated to see the large animals as they went about their business, awed that they were just as capable of performing needed tasks as humans.

"So this is your hospital. I'm amazed at how your people are able to adapt their practice to their…situation." Arashi looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"We do our best. Remember, we were all humans at one time. But we wouldn't be as capable of keeping this place running if it weren't for doctor Igaku." Sakura turned to see another gray wolf standing off to the side. She had to force herself not to laugh at the delicate pair of glasses perched on its nose. The animal came forward and cocked its head.

"You are Sakura-sama? Welcome to Yuki Hospital. We are very pleased to have you here. I am Igaku, head administrator." Sakura gave a slight bow.

"Please, just call me Sakura. You have an amazing place here, Igaku-san. May I look around?" The wolf's ear perked up.

"Of course! Please allow me to give you a tour." Sakura nodded and followed the doctor. He spoke of the hospital with pride, showing the Konoha nin the various rooms and equipment that was available to Yuki's people. Sakura herself was stunned and eager to get her hands on some of the new technology that the hospital had. Konoha was still using the older methods of complete chakra healing and had not yet invested in some of the western machines and ideas.

"There are so many things I've only ever read about here! This is wonderful."

"Thank you. But, all of this technology is useless if it cannot save a life. We still have to use chakra for our healings. However, we do not have ninja who are as skilled as some of the other villages. I have heard that you trained under Tsunade-sama. Is this true?" Igaku had taken them up to the third floor of the hospital, but had stopped at a room whose door was closed.

"Yes. I have trained with her since I was thirteen." Igaku nodded.

"Then you will be able to help us. We have several people to see today…" the doctor wasted no time in starting Sakura on a round. She saw several wolves that day with injuries ranging from minor cuts and broken bones to a she wolf in labor with triplets. By evening, she had seen over twenty people with still more waiting. She was tired, but pleasantly so.

"Thank you for helping us, Sakura-san. I appreciate your help."

"No problem, Igaku! I look forward to working with you again." The wolf smiled and shook his head.

"I would like that as well, but I doubt you will be seeing us very much after your marriage. The wife of a Kage does not work at a hospital!" Sakura felt anger welling up inside of her, but she tamped it down.

"You'd be surprised at what I plan to do, Igaku. By the way, I wanted to talk to you about your medical corps?"

"Ah, yes. Nadare mentioned you were interested. At the moment our entire corps is out on various missions, but I would be happy to schedule you to meet with them when they return. We would benefit from your knowledge."

"I would like that very much."

"Good. Have a good night, Sakura-san." Sakura bowed and followed Arashi out the door.

Igaku looked over at the black wolf that had been waiting patiently in the shadows.

"Is she acceptable, Igaku?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, Fuyu. She will definitely be able to help Itachi-san."

"Good."

Sakura and Arashi were just getting into the compound when Fuyu came bounding up.

"Sakura, would you come and take a look at that patient I was talking to you about?" The young woman nodded. Fuyu led her down a hall, up some stairs and down another hall. He came to a wide set of double doors and stopped.

"There is something you should know, Sakura-san. The man you are going to see…"

"Yes?"

"He is your fiancé."

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter! More ItaSaku interaction next time. Again, thanks a million to** Juniper11 **for betaing this for me!


End file.
